Los hermanos Kasamatsu
by kurolovers
Summary: De forma inesperada Kuroko sabra que su madre se casara, tendra un hermanastro. lo que no supo que se mudaria y seria el hermano menor de Kasamatsu Yukio, es transferido a Kaijo, los demas milagros al saber querian que el menor se fuera con ellos, ¿Como se llevaran esos dos? Akashi lo tendra dificil en conquistar a Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que lo disfruten, los que leen "Academia Cielo" sera actualizaara en un par de horas, buen coieno de año y para que sepan mas de los proyectos y entre otros cree una pagina en facebook "Kurolovers" para mas noticias, alli dire que fechas estare dando las actualizacciones**

* * *

 **Los hermanos Kasamatsu.**

Kuroko Tetsuya estaba en su habitación luego de lo que había pasado anteriormente, a ver ganado la Winter cup lo hacía sentir de maravilla, todo su esfuerzo no había sido en vano. Lo único que le hubiese gustado habría sido que su madre estuviera en casa ese día. Pero sabía que estaba ocupada con su trabajo, luego que su padre muriera su querida madre comenzó a trabajar dejándolo sólo, pero no la culpaba, a veces ella pedía días libres para estar con él y eso lo agradecía. Su madre llamada Kuroko Mitsuki era una mujer bella en todos los sentidos, su cabello largo celeste, sus ojos verde agua y su altura mediana, con sus curvas perfectas, era la persona más perfecta que él conocía.

Su madre era muy dulce y alegre, muy diferente a él. Aquel día en particular la encontró en la cocina haciendo la cena y le había sorprendido ya que ella le había dicho que tendría libre la semana próxima, pero eso no quitaba la felicidad de verla. La abrazo y le dio la bienvenida.

-Vaya si mi querido Tetsu-kun me extraño mucho como yo a él.-le dijo la mujer correspondiéndole el abrazo acariciando sus cabellos celestes de su hijo.-Mi niño anda a cambiarte para comer una merienda mientras esperamos que la cena este lista ¿Bien?.-le dijo como orden.

-Si Oka-san.-asistió soltándola para irse a su habitación.

La mujer sonrió al verlo por fin a su amado hijo, suspiro sabiendo que le preguntara por su llegada y el porqué. Luego de un rato estaban los dos cenando en silencio hasta que el menor fue el que hablo.

-Oka-san, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Si me dijiste que vendrías para la próxima semana.

La mujer suspiro antes de mirar a su hijo-Mi niño sucede que debo contarte algo importante.

La miro preocupado.-¿Que sucede?.

-No es nada malo mi pequeño, es una buena noticia.-le explico y al verlo más tranquilo suspiro-Bien...sucede que hace unos meses atrás comencé a salir con alguien y...

Ya sabía dónde iba la conversación pero no dijo nada hasta que su madre terminara de hablar.

-Me propuso matrimonio Tetsuya y quisiera que viviéramos juntos los cuatro.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante tal noticia, esperaba que le dijera que se lo presentaría o algo pero no se esperaba aquello.

-...

-Estas molesto Tetsu-chan?

-No, no es eso Oka-san...solo que no me lo esperaba.

-Lo siento por no contarte, es alguien de la oficina lo conocí por casualidad y me enamore de él, quiero que aceptes mi niño, quiero volver a ser feliz con alguien pero tampoco quiero obligarte, él tiene un hijo igual que yo pero es mayor que tú.

Pensaba en las palabras de su madre, simplemente se levantó y agradeció la comida antes de ir a su habitación, tenía mucho en que pensar pero no vio aquel rostro de su madre entristecerse. Estuvo la noche sin dormir por culpa de aquella conversación, suspiro con pesadez quería que su madre fuera feliz pero de allí vivir con su futuro padrastro con su hijo le incomodaba pero todo por la mujer que le dio a luz lo haría, bajo a desayunar.

Ese día no iba a ir a Seirin ya que debía hablar bien de este asunto con su mamá y aprovechar el tiempo perdido. Al llegar a la cocina la vio allí cocinando hot cakes.

-Buenos días Oka-san.-susurro viendo como la mujer se sobre saltaba.

-Tetsuya...en serio lo siento, si no quieres puedes quedarte, sé que debí contarte todo y no decirlo así en la cena.-se disculpó la peli celeste.

Negó con la cabeza-No es tu culpa, estaba sorprendido... Pero si es por ti, viviremos con él Oka-san aunque yo no lo conozca a esa persona ni a su hijo.-le dijo sonriéndole leve, siendo como era abrazado.

-Tetsuya eres el mejor hijo que pude tener.-dijo alegre.

Luego de aquello la mujer le hablo de aquel hombre con quien se enamoró y le comento que el hijo de Yuusuke, así se llamaba su futuro padrastro, tampoco sabía de aquello. Irían a conocerse hoy si ellos aceptaban, él ya resignado solo quería conocer al hombre que pudo enamorar a su querida madre así que ella no dudo en llamarlo y planificar todo. Lo malo que le hizo poner triste fue que debía dejar Seirin porque donde vivirían ahora era muy lejos como para estar allí, no podría volver a jugar baloncesto con sus nuevos amigos y más dejarlos por la felicidad de su madre, pero era lo mejor si iban a vivir con aquel hombre y su hijo.

La hora de la junta los dos peli celestes llegaron y allí vio a alguien muy conocido para él haciendo que estuviera sorprendido igual que esa persona.

-Hijo él es Yuusuke Kasamatsu y su hijo Yukio.-dijo la madre del menor mientras abrazaba al hombre.

No hablo unos segundos antes de estrecharle la mano al pelinegro.-Es un gusto Kasamatsu-san...-susurro.

-Oh por favor no me llames así, pronto seremos una familia.-le dijo abrazándolo-Eres igual a tu madre.

Solo asistió mirando al hijo del hombre que no salía de la sorpresa.

-Hijo saluda.-le regaño, sacándolo del shock.

-Ah...lo siento, es un gusto conocerla al fin.

-El gusto es mío Yukio.-le sonrió la mujer.

-...-entre los dos se miraron sin saber que decir y los padres de los dos se dieron cuenta.

-¿Sucede algo Tet-chan?.

-...eh? No nada Oka-san...solo que.

-Nosotros ya nos conocemos.-término de decir Yukio.

-¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo hijo?.

-Nuestros club han jugado algunos partidos por eso Kasamatsu-san.-le explicó Tetsuya muy incómodo por la situación que nadie noto.

-Si...

Los dos adultos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Entonces eso es mejor, ya se llevaran bien como hermanos.

Los menores no dijeron nada por no saber cómo responder aquello. La cena fue realmente incómoda para Kuroko quien no estaba acostumbrado a ese ambiente pero respondía y hablaba algunas veces y eso lo noto Kasamatsu, después de llegar a su casa fue directamente hacia su cama a descansar, su madre le había comentado que unos días se irían de allí y ya había hablado con el director sobre el trasladó de escuela. Debía despedirse de su equipo, suspiro para sí sabía que sería un día largo.

Sus valses terminaron tan rápido que quería estar más tiempo allí ya que ese día era el último en Seirin, Kagami había notado su silencio y le preocupaba, al llegar al entrenamiento Kuroko no se cambió sorprendiendo a todos, Riko se acercó a preguntarle pero su caminata seso cuando lo vio hacer una reverencia antes de entregarle un papel, donde estaba su renuncia.

-¿Q...que es esto Kuroko-kun?.-pregunto angustiada.

-Lo siento pero hoy fue mi último día en Seirin, fue grandioso haber pasado por mucho con ustedes, disfrute haber jugado con todos.-volvió a hacer una reverencia.

-¿Por qué te vas a si como así Kuroko?!.-grito Kagami queriendo una explicación.

-Queremos una explicación Kuroko.-dijo Kiyoshi serio.

El nombrado los miro antes de asistir.-Mi madre se va a casar y viviremos con su esposo y su hijo en unos días más, ya fui trasladado a la misma escuela que él.-le explico.-No podía quedarme aquí aunque quisiera, sería un largo trayecto para venir y caro para mis padres es por eso que me voy...pero les prometo que no volveré a jugar baloncesto con aquel equipo de allá, es una promesa que yo mismo me puse, por eso disculpen todo esto, pero espero que algún día volver a jugar con ustedes.

-¿Podemos saber dónde iras?.-le pregunto Hyuga.

-A Kaijo.-le dijo sin dudarlo.-Pronto seré Kasamatsu Tetsuya.

Dijo saliendo del lugar escuchando gritos de su ex compañeros, corrió como pudo del lugar no queriendo escuchar nada. Odiaba las despedidas.

Los días siguientes había estado empacando todas sus cosas y las ultimas eran la de su mascota, suspiro un poco mirando su antigua habitación que estaba vacía con sólo algunas cajas, entre los cuatro habían empacado y sacado las cosas de la casa para transportarlas, aun para Kuroko era incómodo tener un 'padre' y 'hermano' cuando nunca espero tenerlos, pero estaba feliz al ver a su madre más alegre de lo normal. Sin embargo, aunque no lo admitiera le agradaba la nueva compañía, a veces se quedaba mirando unos segundos a Yukio, sin saber cómo sería la relación que tendría con el senpai de su amigo Kise.

Sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda, había recordado que ahora estaría con Kise, aun no podía comprender bien que odiaba los abrazos.

-¿Kuroko-kun? ¿Estás bien?.-le pregunto una voz lejana a su imaginación, miro al que produjo esa pregunta, miro a Kasamatsu menor, parpadeó confundido.-Estaba hablándote pero no me respondías.

Sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se volvieron de un suave rojo de la vergüenza.-Oh lo siento tanto Kasamatsu-san.-suspiro un poco antes de volver a ver al contrario.-¿Que me estaba diciendo?.

-Que si querías irte ahora conmigo y tu mascota, papá y tu madre hablaran con el encargado del transporte...digo si quieres.-dijo desviando la mirada.

-...Claro, ya todo está empacado después de todo y así...conozco mi nueva casa.-susurró lo último, tomó a Nigou en sus brazos siguiendo al mayor, se despidieron de los mayores.

Kuroko y Kasamatsu se fueron con tranquilidad a la casa, no hablaron ya que no sabían muy bien que decirse, el ambiente era extraño para los dos. Sin darse cuenta que habían llegado, Yukio invito a pasar a Kuroko, este dejo que Nigou explorara a la vez que veía el cómodo lugar.

-Ven, te mostrare tú cuarto.-escuchó y sin demora lo seguía curioso.

Entre el pasillo del segundo piso, el segundo cuarto al lado de la derecha está abierta.

-Esta es, esperó que te guste, el que está al lado tuyo es el mío, si necesitas algo puedes avisarme a mí o a nuestro padre.-explico Kasamatsu.

-Gracias.-susurro tímido, miraba su cuarto que era más grande que el anterior.

-No agradezcas, sabes no había visto a Otto-san tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo.-lo miro levemente.-También supe que tuviste que dejar Seirin para venir aquí Kuroko.

-Si...-dijo triste, había tenido buenos amigos, le hubiera gustado estar más tiempo con ellos.-Pero no podría dejar a Oka-san sufrir de esa forma, ella siempre ha velado por mi sola, no podía decirle que no por mi propio egoísmo, ella merece ser feliz.-acaricio a su mascota.

Kasamatsu miraba al menor sorprendido no había esperado eso por parte de la sombra.

-Espero que puedas sentirte cómodo con todo esto Kuroko-kun, por las dudas aun Kise no ha sabido que usted es mi hermanastro.-le dijo sintiendo un escalofrió al recordar la pequeña pero desesperante conversación con el rubio.

-Oh vaya, está sorprendido al no ser acosado la última semana que estuve por Kise-kun.

-Bueno Kise es fastidioso así que pensé que como tú estabas asimilando todo esto no creí que fuera aceptable decirle quien era mi hermanastro.

Sonrió sutilmente.-Gracias por eso Kasamatsu-san.

Se sonrojo-No te preocupes, ¿te acostumbradas a…todo esto?.-le pregunto un tanto preocupado al ver el semblante triste en el menor.

-Puede que si….tu Otto-san es muy agradable y amable, nunca tuve una imagen paterna así que no sé cuál sería la diferencia, aun solo estoy triste por dejar Seirin de esta forma, ellos son muy buenos amigos, había olvidado la sensación cálida.-le explico dejando a Nigou para que explorara la casa.

-Eres sorprendente.

-Creo que exagera Kasamatsu-san

-Sabes que tendremos que quitar las formalidades ¿no? Después de todo ahora seremos hermanos.

Suspira-Lo se….solo que es extraño para mi llamarlo por su nombre de pila.-le dijo avergonzado de sí mismo.

Bajaron a conversar un poco entre ellos para quitar su aburrimiento y de paso conocerse mejor, Kuroko no había sentido tanta alegría hace mucho tiempo, solo esperaba que la promesa con Akashi se pudiera cumplir, pasaron algunas horas cuando los mayores regresaron con el camión, pusieron algunas cosas en la casa para luego cenar e irse a dormir todos.

Al día siguiente siguieron ordenando las cosas que quedaban, entre los cuatro hablaron de la pequeña boda que había ser antes de que Kuroko entrada a Kaijo, el peli celeste había ayudado a su madre con el vestido hace un tiempo, todo estaba listo también para su nueva escuela. Sabía que Kasamatsu lo ayudaría, le agradaba la compañía y el agradable ambiente que tenía entre los dos.

-¿Cómo te has sentido con todo Tetsu?.-el nombrado miro a su madre ya que estaba en su cuarto terminando de vestirse para la ceremonia que era solo para los cuatro.

-Bien Oka-san, uhm el señor Kasamatsu es muy gentil y Kasamatsu-san es muy simpático.-fue sincero mientras miraba a su madre.-¿Estas nerviosa?.

-Mucho cariño, no había están feliz desde que tu naciste, solo espero que pronto puedas llamar a Yuusuke como Otto-san y a Yukio sin formalidades.

-Lo sé, falta tiempo, sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a esto, pero no me desagrada.-le sonríe.-Estas tan bella, ahora entiendo cuando Otto-san se enamoró de ti.

Sonríe nostálgica.-Tu padre era muy gracioso, un caballero y un gran hombre Tetsu.-le arregla sus cabellos a su hijo..-Te pareces mucho a él en eso.

-Él estaría feliz de verte avanzar.-la abraza.-Bien, vamos te están esperando.

Ríe.-También a ti, ahora seremos una familia completa Tetsuya.

-Y lo disfruto mucho eso Oka-san.

Después de la ceremonia y firmar los papeles correspondientes, la nueva familia Kasamatsu hicieron una pequeña fiesta en la casa, Kuroko disfruto de todo, sonrió feliz por la felicidad de su madre, cuando fue tarde estaba en el patio de su hogar mirando el cielo nocturno, sin darse cuenta alguien se sentó a su lado, al verlo vio a su oficial hermano mayor.

-Ku…uhm Tetsuya.-dijo nervioso y sonrojado por las cosas, sentía la mirada del menor en él, demostrando que le estaba tomando atención.-Espero que entre nosotros las cosas puedan ir bien…digo, yo nunca tuve un hermano ni nada parecido, así que no sé qué hacer en estas situaciones….-suspiro frustrado por sí mismo ¿Haría un buen trabajo como el hermano mayor para Kuroko?

Ante las disparates de sus pensamientos escucho la risita de Kuroko, lo miro sorprendido ya que no esperaba ese tipo de reacciones en el menor, por las cosas que le había contado Kise y más por las conversaciones pequeñas que tenía con el menor en el momento que le ayudo con sus libros en el cuarto.

-….Yo tampoco sé que hacer en estas cosas.-dijo ya tranquilo.-Nunca tuvo un padre ni siquiera un hermano mayor, pero por los pocos días que he estado aquí, usted me ha hecho comer de mas, se preocupa por mí, cuida muy de nuestro perro, me hace sentir feliz al tener un hermano mayor como usted.-le sonrió sonrojo a la vez que lo miraba, no había pensado que podría tener un buen hermano como lo era Kasamatsu.-Me he es agradable todo lo que ha pasado, aunque se bien que es aun incómodo para nosotros pero yo espero llevarme muy bien con usted Yukio-san.-dijo sincero aunque no estaba acostumbrado a llamar a alguien por su nombre estaba haciendo un esfuerzo.

-Ahora entiendo porque la generación de los milagros te quieren.-hablo el pelinegro fiel por las palabras sinceras del menor, eso le tranquilizaba.

-¿Por qué lo dice?.-pregunto curioso ante aquellas palabras que no pudo interpretar.

-Haces lo mejor para todos Tet..Tetsuya, es muy agradable hablar contigo.-sin poder evitarlo le remueve sus cabellos mientras sonreía.-Por las dudas nosotros ya no llevamos bien.-le guiña para luego levantarse de su lugar y ofrecerle su mano al menor.-Mejor entremos que ya está haciendo frio y mañana será un día muy agotador para ti.

Ríe.-Si, pero por primera vez siento que ahora las cosas serán diferentes Yukio-san.

Cuando los dos se levantaron regresaron a la casa y allí vieron a sus padres muy acaramelados, los dos se vieron antes de reírse y despedirse de los mayores para irse a dormir.

El Kasamatsu menor esperaba que las cosas fueran bien y aunque no lo admitiera le agrava tener a alguien se preocupado de esa manera con él, _no estaba mal tener un hermano mayor_ pensó Tetsuya, ¿Qué dirían los demás de la generación de los milagros ante la noticia?

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **¿Reviews? feliz 2017!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! disfruten otro lindo capitulo del fic**

 **LauraOropezax3: uhm podria ser que se una pero no como un titular, pero me alegra que te encantada**

 **Maka Hanato: Hola! jajajaj entonces espero que te sorprenda como reacciona kise jajajaj xd creo que te gustara bastante**

 **Riruka: Ah si tambien lo he leido pero el capitulo lo tengo mas de un año guardado, siempre me ha gustado ver a kasamatsu como un hermano para Kuroko, creo mas que fue considencia pero mi fic es muuuy distinto te lo aseguro**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Nuevo en Kaijo.**

El día siguiente, Kasamatsu se levantó y bajo algo adormilado, al bajar se encontró con su nueva madre cocinando el desayuno, lo miro un poco antes de llevar su mano hacia detrás de su cabeza un tanto nervioso al no estar acostumbrado a esas cosas, al recordar que él solo se hacia el desayuno todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días...-saludo.

-Oh! Buenos días Yukio.-le sonríe, poniendo el desayuno en la mesa.-¿Podrías despertar a Tetsuya? Él es muy flojo en las mañanas, mientras yo término el desayuno.

-Está bien.-asistió y subió hacia la habitación de su hermano menor, toco la puerta un par de veces, al no tener respuesta la abrió murmurando un _'con permiso',_ vio a Tetsuya enredado entre las sabanas y teniendo su cabello por todas partes, lo movió suavemente.-Te...Tetsuya, despierta, hoy vamos a Kaijo.-le dijo.

El peli celeste se removió un poco antes de abrazar su almohada dormido, Yukio suspiro y lo movió un poco más brusco, sin tener más opciones salto sobre el menor.

-Ngh...Yu...Yukio-san pesas.-trató de quitarlo sobre él.

-Por fin despiertas.-ríe levantándose y vio cómo se levantaba el menor aun dormido.-Vamos, el desayuno está listo, ¿No quieres llegar tarde a tu primer día en Kaijo.

-Tengo sueño.-se quejó con un puchero, _"Eso lo vuelve adorable"_ pensó Yukio.

-Lo sé, pero luego se te quita.-le tomo de la mano y le ayudo a bajar las escaleras al verlo más dormido que despierto, siendo observados por la mujer.

-Awww~! Se ven tan lindos.-los miro con sus ojos brillantes.

-Oka-san, no grites.-se quejó Tetsuya, sentándose aun dormido.-Es mucho.-se quejó al ver su plato.

-Comerás todo.-sentenció Yukio al verlo quitar un tanto de la comida.

-No puedo comer tanto.-se volvió a quejar con el mayor.

-Lo harás, estas muy flaco Tetsuya.

Mitsuki solo reía divertida ante la escena que presenciaba, mientras ellos comían ella preparaba los bentos de ambos.

-Ehm chicos.-llamo la atención de los dos jóvenes y sonrió.-Tengan, les prepare el almuerzo, espero que lo disfruten.

-Gracias Oka-san.-susurro el peli celeste terminando el ultimo bocado de su desayuno.-Yo iré a vestirme.-se fue a su cuarto.

-Oh gracias.-miro su bento, _"Hace tiempo que no comía comida casera"._

-Siempre que puedo le hago el almuerzo a Tet-chan, aunque él puede cocinarse él no lo hace, por favor cuídalo bien Yukio.

Asistió.-Eso haré Oka-san... -se sonrojo levemente aun no acostumbrado.

Le sonríe-Es bueno que me llames así, ve a lavarte los dientes para irte y no puedes llegar tarde con Tetsu.

Yukio fue al baño para después ir a su cuarto por su bolso, paso por la de su hermano y toco la puerta.

-Pase.-dijo Tetsuya poniéndose la corbata.

Abrió la puerta-¿Estás listo?

-Si...aun me es tan extraño.-suspiro tomando su bolso.

-Te acostumbradas, pero no estás solo, si necesitas algo puedes buscarme ya sabes mi clase.

-Lo sé...-dijo avergonzado.-Gracias.

Le despeina un poco mientras le sonríe.-No te preocupes, si necesitas a Kise lejos dime.

-Ugh tener que pasar todo mi año con Kise-kun.-se estremece al imaginarlo.

-¿Es tan malo?.-le pregunto cuando salieron de la casa.

-No mucho, pero sus abrazos me son asfixiantes.

-Yo no lo noto porque siempre lo golpeo.

Suspira-Me tendré que volver acostumbrar.

Caminaron en un silencio muy agradable, al llegar fueron hacia el director, hablaron un poco antes de que le entregaran el horario de clases a Tetsuya y se fueron, Yukio lo acompaño hasta su clase antes de despedirse y verse en el almuerzo.

El Kasamatsu menor suspiro y esperó que lo presentarán, cuando le llamaron nadie lo noto como siempre hasta que oyó el chillido inconfundible, _"ugh tenía que ser Kise-kun ¿Kami-sama que hice para que hicieras sufrir mis pobres oídos?"_ pensó para sí mismo.

-¡¿Kurokocchi?!.-grito sorprendido Kise.

Suspiro ignorando al rubio y sentarse para su mala suerte adelante de este.

-Hablamos después.-susurro molesto al escuchar murmullos por culpa del modelo que sin rechistar asistió culpable, al notar el tono de voz del menor.

Las clases fueron agradables para Tetsuya, tomo apuntes hasta que fuera hora del almuerzo, iba a tomar su bento y huir del rubio pero sabía que era imposible.

-¿Kurokocchi que haces aquí?.-le preguntó mientras lo seguía hasta la cafetería

-Me transferí por asuntos personales Kise-kun y ya no me llames así ¿Acaso no me escuchaste cuando fui presentado?.-lo miró de reojo.

-No...cuando levante la mirada, no vi nada y luego pensé que la única persona que tiene tan baja presencia eras tu, te vi y reaccione.

-Eres un idiota.

-Eh~ que cruel.

Mientras caminaban, Tetsuya visualizo a su hermano y se sentó a su lado, Kise compro algo para verlo sentado cerca de su senpai.

-¿Kasamatsu-senpai sabía que Kurokocchi estaba en Kaijo?.-dijo sorprendido.

Suspira-¿Es idiota o aun no lo nota?.-le preguntó a su hermano menor.

-Yo me voy por la primera Yukio-san.-le respondió mientras comía.

-Son tan crueles~!-se quejó hasta que abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de un detalle-¿Por qué se llaman tan familiarmente?.

-Porque es mi hermano menor/mayor.-respondieron los dos como si fuera obvio.

-¿eh? ¿no comprendo?.-los demás miraban con curiosidad.

-Kise-kun, mi madre se casó, ahora mi apellido es otro...soy Kasamatsu Tetsuya.-dijo sutilmente sonrojado aun sin acostumbrarse al cambio.

-...-lo miro fijamente antes de levantarse e irse sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Estará bien?.-le preguntó Yukio, un tanto preocupado por la reacción del rubio.

Se encogió de hombros mientras comía-O está muy sorprendido o fue a decirles...

-¿Decirles a quién?.-pregunto un amigo de Kasamatsu mayor.

-A los otros integrantes de la generación de los milagros, conociendo como conozco a Kise-kun fue de chismoso...ugh pronto tendré un dolor de cabeza por su culpa.

Le acarician sus cabellos y mira al azabache.

-Todo estará bien, mejor come Tetsuya.

Suspira-Está bien.-comió lentamente siendo visto por el contrario para que comiera todo lo que tenía.

Apenas podía cuando vio nuevamente al rubio acercándose donde estaba, esperó paciente su reacción.

-¿Terminaste tu estupidez?.-le preguntó sintiendo la mirada de todos en él y vio el asistimiento del rubio.-Ni si quiera se te ocurra lo que tienes en mente Kise-kun, sabes que me molesta.

Cuando termino de hablar sintió un asfixiante abrazó, suspiro internamente _"Para que me molesto_ " pensó para sí mismo.

-Sí, me gane a Kurokocchi~, todos se pondrán envidiosos.-decía Kise feliz.

-Sabes que no puedo ¿no?.

-Pero Kurokocchi, Aominecchi está enojado de los celos~, me decía que él era mejor luz que yo.

-...suéltame que no respiro.-exclamó tratando de encontrar aire.

-Kise ya suelta a Tetsuya.-le regaño Kasamatsu al ver como se ponía azul su pobre hermano menor.

-Ahh Kurokocchi gomen~.-lo suelta

-Kise-kun deja de llamarme así, que soy Kasamatsu.-lo miro molesto.

-Kurokocchi siempre será Kurokocchi.

-Yukio-san ¿Hoy tiene entrenamiento?.-ignoro al rubio.

-Eh si, quizás hoy tendrás que irte solo Tetsuya.

-No te preocupes.-le sonríe leve sorprendiendo a todos justo cuando toco el timbre.-Nos vemos en casa Yukio-san.-tomo al rubio para irse a sus clases.

-Wow...-se escucho por parte de todos y mas del modelo que estaba mas que sorprendido al ver la leve sonrisa de su adorable amigo.

-¿En serio que es tu hermano ahora?.-le pregunto Kise muy curioso

-Sí, no es tan malo como pensé. Tetsuya es muy agradable y es un buen hermano menor.-le quitó importancia al asunto para luego levantarse e irse a sus clases también.

En todo el resto del día fue fácil para el peli celeste, le costó ocultarse del modelo, cuando iba camino a su nueva casa recordó algo. _"Ahora que lo pienso Yukio-san puede notarme bastante fácil"_ pensó, mientras tanto en el gimnasio de Kaijo Kise gritaba feliz de tener a Kuroko, Kasamatsu lo golpeaba como siempre y practicaban, el azabache pensaba en su hermano menor, _"Aun no le he preguntado si va a unirse al equipo_ " pensó él.

-Oye Kasamatsu.-le llamo el entrenador.

-¿Si?.-se acercó hacia su entrenador.

-¿Qué le pasa a Kise? Esta más que molesto hoy.

Suspira-Como usted sabe mi Otto-san se casó recientemente y su esposa tienen un hijo, dada la consistencia es que es Kuroko Tetsuya.

-¿El chico fantasma de Teiko?-le preguntó interesado.

-Así es, se vino a transferir a Kaijo por ello Kise ando más chillón de lo normal.

-Interesante...

Cuando Kasamatsu llego a su hogar sintió un agradable aroma y fue hacia la cocina para allí ver a Tetsuya cocinar.

-Ya llegue.-trato de llamar la atención del menor.

-Bienvenido.-lo miro antes de volver su vista en lo que cocinaba.-Ya va a estar listo, nuestros padres llegaran en la noche, me dijeron que iban a cenar afuera.

-Está bien, iré a cambiarme.-subió a su cuarto para dejar sus cosas y ponerse ropa más cómoda.

Después de comer los dos con una leve conversación, Tetsu decidió tomar una ducha, mientras Yukio lavaba los platos, cuando este término fue a sentarse al sofá y ver algo en la televisión, Nigou estaba comiendo lo que su segundo amo le había dado, el peli celeste bajo con una toalla en su cuello para secarse su cabello. El mayor de los dos lo ayudo a la vez que el menor se deja disfrutando del momento.

-Tetsu.-le hablo cuando estaban viendo un dorama.

-¿sí?.-lo miro curioso.

-Tal vez el entrenador quiera incluirte al equipo.

-No puedo.-suspiro intranquilo.

-¿Por qué?.-lo miro esperando una respuesta agradable.

-Nosotros nos dividimos en diferentes escuelas para ver quién era el mejor dentro del equipo, si yo me uniera a Kise-kun estaría rompiendo la regla, así que lo siento...

-No es tu culpa.-le despeino un poco al verlo triste.-Puedo comprender un poco el tema.

-Gracias...-oculto sus ojos _"Además no puedo hacerlo"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Le sonríe-No agradezcas, eres mi hermano después de todo.

Ríe-Cierto, solo me preocupa cuando Akashi-kun sepa.

-Todos le tienen miedo ¿no?.

Asistió lentamente-El hace que te sientas intimidado, nadie le ha ganado, es peligro hacerlo enojar.

Kasamatsu lo observo un rato antes de dejar el tema hay, había muchas cosas que quería preguntar pero ver el rostro de su hermanito no le dio valentía hacerlas, por otra parte, Tetsuya estaban hundido en sus pensamientos, recordando las palabras del pelirrojo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Nuevo mánager en Kaijo.**

Al día siguiente los dos hermanos se dirigieron hacia Kaijo, iban conversando cuando Kise llego y abrazo al menor estatura, entre algunos golpes y algunos regaños llegaron a su destino, cada uno fue a su clases y Kise de escapar de sus fans. El día había sido completamente relajado y tranquilo para Tetsuya, en la hora de almuerzo fue junto a Kise hacia el comedor donde lo esperaba el Kasamatsu mayor junto con el equipo de Kaijo, ellos miraron a los recién llegados, aún sin creer que el pequeño peli celeste fuera hermano del menor de su capitán.

-Buenas tardes a todos.-saludo el menor para sentarse al lado de su hermano que le acaricio los cabellos, sonrió un poco para comenzar a comer sin quejarse, no queriendo avergonzarse frente a los conocidos de su hermano mayor.

-Oh Tetsuya-kun.-hablo Moriyama, teniendo la atención del nombrado.-Espero que no te moleste que te llame así, aún estoy asimilando de que Yukio tenga un hermano menor.

-Está bien, no me molesta Moriyama-senpai.-dijo sincero tomando un poco del jugo que le ofrecía Kasamatsu.-Yukio-san, me hablo el presidente estudiantil avisándome que debo elegir un club.-menciono teniendo la atención de todos.

-¿Iras al club?.-preguntó Kobori con curiosidad.

Negó con la cabeza.-No puedo, la generación de los milagros pusieron reglas que debo cumplir ¿no es así Kise-kun?.-miro al rubio que asistió serio.

-Así es, aunque al principio me gustó mucho la idea de que Kurokocchi entrada al club, recordé que Akashicchi había puesto normas para ver quién era más fuerte, nadie podía ser equipo con ninguno y eso se le suma Kurokocchi.-dijo lo último con tristeza.

-Ya veo...-se escuchó la voz del entrenador que están detrás de los chicos, que lo miraron sorprendidos.-Me hubiera gustado que fueras del equipo joven Kasamatsu.

Ladeó la cabeza pensativo.-Hay una forma de que yo sea del equipo pero no sé si le gustara...-murmuró.

-¿Y es?.-pregunto ansioso así tendría dos chicos excelentes en su club.

-Lamentablemente no puedo ser integrado como un jugador. Pero lo que Akashi-kun nunca dijo era de que alguien podía ser un mánager.-dijo serio, al ver que muchos lo miraban pensativo suspiro.-Es como lo que hace Momoi-san para el equipo de Aomine-kun, soy un buen observador, se los puntos fuertes y puedo ayudar en mejorar su jugada, claro si eso quieren.-dejo la propuesta al aire.

-Estaría bien, así me ayudarías con los entrenamientos.-hablo el entrenador.-Puedes venir después de clases con el papel de aceptación Kasamatsu-kun.

Asistió.-Eso haré entrenador.

El hombre se fue muy contento, tendría muchas ventajas ahora en los partidos, mientras tanto el equipo miraba al peli celeste, el que hablo fue su hermano.

-¿Estás seguro Tetsuya?.

-Sí, Yukio-san, no tengo problemas con ese tipo de cosas, además también podré jugar con ustedes de vez en cuando.-le dijo sincero.-No puedo ir en contra de Akashi-kun, pero no te preocupes estaré bien...después de todo no soy muy bueno jugando ¿no? Muchos se acostumbraran a mi presencia así que perderé mucho de mi juego.

Suspira.-Bueno, pero si necesitas algo, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco mucho.-le sonríe, teniendo otra sonrisa parte del mayor, Kise por su parte miraba a los Kasamatsu hablar, estaba sorprendido en como el menor se estaba expresando tan abiertamente.

 _"Tal vez sea porque ahora si vive feliz_ " pensó el rubio sonriendo leve ante su pensamiento, ya que por el tiempo que convivía con el menor jamás lo había visto de esta forma. _"Me gustaría ver cómo reaccionan los demás al verte cambiar, Kurokocchi. Además Akashicchi vendrá eso es seguro, pero como tú has dicho nunca puso ese tipo de reglas."_ siguió divagando en sus pensamientos aunque en el último soltó una risita divertido.

-Kise, termina de comer que ya va a acabar la hora del almuerzo.-le alego su compañero que estaba a su lado.

-Sí, si senpai.-le sonrió y siguió comiendo y a veces veía a su amigo conversar con los chicos que ahora serían sus compañeros de equipo.

El día paso lento para el pequeño peli celeste, que cuando era hora de irse no pudo ni salir de la sala cuando el rubio lo agarro de la mano para irse juntos al gimnasio, al llegar algunos de los chicos ya había llegado y se estaban cambiando, Kise lo dejo para irse a camerinos.

El joven Kasamatsu se acercó al entrenador sacando de su bolso el papel que necesitaba, que después de un receso fue por ello, el entrenador asistió y lo guardo.

-Bien, Kasamatsu-kun, para hoy solo te quedaras sentado y observadas como es el entrenamiento, luego haremos un partido y veras al equipo a, anotadas que necesitan los chicos, ¿está bien?.

-Sí, eso estaría bien. Cuando tenga claro que mejorar se lo diré a usted y después hablaré con los chicos para ver qué podemos hacer, así mejoramos su defensa y ataque a la hora de un juego serio.-le dijo serio mientras pensaba.

-Ahora si quieres, puedas dar una vuelta por el gimnasio, el entrenamiento empieza en cinco minutos.-aviso para caminar hacia algunos de los chicos.

Dejo sus cosas en la banca, camino observando el lugar. No había imaginado que las cosas irían de esta manera, _"Aunque viendo el lado positivo estaré más cercano a Yukio-nii"_ sonrió leve ante su pensamiento, él no notaba que era visto por alguien hasta que sintió que le tocaban el hombro, miro a la persona y notó que era su hermano mayor.

-Tetsuya ¿en qué piensas?.-le preguntó curioso.

-En nada Yukio-san.-se sonrojo sutilmente al notar que se habían dado cuenta.

-Bueno, no importa, pero cualquier cosa me avisas ¿sí?

-Claro.-mira que el rubio se acercaba, Yukio se dio vuelta y patea al modelo haciendo reír un poco al menor.

-Eehhh senpai~ yo solo quiero abrazar a Kurokocchi!-se quejó el rubio con un puchero.

-Sabes que odio que me abraces Kise-kun.-respondió Tetsuya.

-Mou~ es tan injusto.

-Mejor levántate Kise, el entrenamiento va a empezar.

El Kasamatsu mayor tiro del modelo para que lo siguiera, mientras tanto el menor lo vio, suspiro un poco para comenzar a caminar y sentarse en la banca para verlos con tranquilidad, el tiempo paso y el entrenamiento termino, Tetsuya guardo su libreta cuando termino de ver lo de sus compañeros, en el mismo momento que su hermano venia hacia él. Guardo todo y se acercó, se despidieron de los chicos, caminaron en silencio y en mitad del camino Yukio habló.

-¿Qué te pareció Tetsuya?.

-Hay algunos que necesitan mejorar su velocidad y precisión como el momento de los pases pero son muy bueno, no por nada nos había costado ganarles ¿no crees?.-sonríe con nostalgia al recordar a Seirin.

-Los extrañas ¿no?.

-Si...no les había dicho nada de la situación en casa, así que deben estar enojados si no me han querido hablar por explicaciones.-le dijo bajando la mirada.-Pero tampoco los culpo, me lo merezco después de todo solo huí de ellos.

-¿Huiste?.-lo miro con la duda.

-...Digamos que les dije cuando nos íbamos, les dije que me muraba y me iba donde Kaijo, les agradecí todo lo que hicieron y sin que ellos pudieran hablarme comencé a correr y alejarme...jamás me gustaron las despedidas.

Kasamatsu al verlo tan triste, lo abrazo sorprendiendo al menor aun sin acostumbrarse a esas muestras de afecto, solo dudo unos segundos antes de que correspondiera el abrazo.

-Tal vez estén molestos porque no les dijiste de forma inmediata, pero se les pasara y entenderán porque lo hiciste, no te preocupes Tetsuya siempre estaré contigo como buen hermano mayor para ti, confía en mi para cualquier cosa hasta la más absurdo que sea.

-G...Gracias Yukio-nii-murmuro por lo bajo ocultando su sonrisa, el nombrado sonrió tranquilo.

Solo unos segundos más pasaron antes de que se separaran y siguieran su camino a casa, iban conversando cuando de repente el teléfono del menor comenzó a sonar, al ver el nombre suspiro.

-¿Quién es?.-le pregunto su hermano mayor al verlo suspirar.

-Akashi-kun.-dijo cortando la llamada.-No deseo hablar con él en estos momentos ya que por seguro debe estar muy enojado por la noticia que ya ha asimilado por Kise-kun.

Asistió no queriendo meterse más al ver la expresión del menor _"Ahora que lo pienso últimamente Tetsuya es muy expresivo, tal vez Kise exageraba mucho cuando hablaba de él"_ pensó para luego quitarle importancia al asunto.

Al llegar a casa los recibió su padre que les sonrió.

-Chicos, ¿Cómo les fue?.

-Muy bien Otto-san, Tetsuya es ahora mánager del equipo.-el mayor comenzó a contar como había sucedido las cosas siendo escuchado por su hermano y padre.

-Vaya, que bien Tetsuya-kun.-le felicitó.-Pero por lo que contaba tu madre disfrutas mucho jugar ¿Por qué no fuiste un jugador?

-Porque hice una promesa con alguien que no debo jugar si hay otro ex compañero en el mismo equipo, en este caso esta Kise-kun y como todos estuvimos de acuerdo no desearía romper la regla, pero no negare que extrañare jugar en un partido pero me conformo en jugar de vez en cuando con las practicas.-le explico omitiendo algunas cosas.

-Entiendo, bueno olvidando eso hoy traje un postre. Lamentablemente Mitsuki sale tarde hoy del trabajo pero ella dijo que disfrutáramos todos.

-Iré por los platos...Otto-san.-hablo el peli celeste antes de levantarse, sin notar la gran sonrisa que mostraba el adulto y el pequeño parpadeo de sorpresa del pelinegro.

Mientras comían el delicioso dulce tenían una conversación agradable entre los tres, un par de horas después llego la única mujer de la casa que abrazo a los tres hombres y siguieron con la conversación que tenían y una que otra risa se oía, Tetsuya miro por unos segundos su familia, le gustaba aquello, tanto años solos y ahora no podía creer que estuviera feliz, riendo y disfrutando todo como una única familia.

Al ver la hora todos se fueron a dormir sin olvidar ordenar y limpiar un poco. Al estar en su cama abrazo a Nigou que dormía plácidamente a su lado, tratando de recordar cuando fue la última vez que se divirtió sin tener que ver con el baloncesto.

La semana paso rápido y divertida para el menor de la familia Kasamatsu, entre clases y el club había estado sorprendido que con muchas personas lo reconocieran pero ignoro eso y se hizo amigos de compañeros de su clase y a veces comía con ellos en vez de su hermano y club y en este ayudaba a los chicos con los errores que hacían y entre ellos hacían un entrenamiento a parte o grupal dependiendo lo que quisiera el entrenador, aunque a veces jugaba con ellos.

Luego de otra semana se estaban preparando por el entrenamiento de práctica con Seirin. No sabía que iba a pasar pero muchos al notar su nerviosismo trataban de tranquilizarlo, también tuvo que soportar los mensajes de todos los de la generación de los milagros y sorpresivamente también había de Midorima, todos exigían porque eligió al rubio en vez de ellos y allí noto que el modelo no les explico nada y dejo las cosas como estaban, pero no le importaba mucho ese hecho, había avanzado un poco la relación con los Kasamatsu y ya no le avergonzaba ni incomodaba llamar padre al hombre que le era tan agradable y bueno con él, el día de la práctica estaba con unos papeles en manos revisando lo que le dejo el entrenador ya que lo había dejado a cargo porque debía salir a un asunto importante, sintió el abrazo tan conocido para él.

-Kise-kun suéltame ya.-dijo irritado al sentir que se le iba el aire, como siempre y habitual su hermano lo salvaba de la asfixia.-Gracias Yukio-san.

-Cuando lo necesites pequeño.-ríe un poco al verlo hacer un puchero y se cruzaba de brazos de forma infantil, a la vez que muchos de los chicos del club reían por lo bajo al verlo.

-No soy pequeño.-se quejó.

Mientras ellos se divertían de forma infantil no notaron que sus visitantes ya habían llegado, que estaban sorprendidos al ver al antiguo Kuroko divirtiéndose de forma tan abierta, Riko llamó la atención de todos para que notaran su llegada.

-Oh Seirin, bienvenidos.-hablo Moriyama, acercándose a ellos.-Disculpen si no está nuestro entrenador pero el encargado es nuestro mánager.

-¿Manager? ¿Quién es esa persona?.-preguntó curioso Kiyoshi, por lo que sabían todos los presentes eran jugadores y no había nadie con la características de mánager.

-Esa persona soy yo.-se acercó el Kasamatsu menor sorprendiendo más a su antiguo grupo.-Es un gusto volver a verlos.-sonrió de forma tan sutil que apenas pudieron notarlo.-Es mejor que se preparen, pueden dejar sus cosas al otro lado de la cancha.-dijo sin notar que el equipo estaba detrás suyo.-Uhh si necesitan algo solo avísenme que tratare de que ayudar, nuestro entrenador debió hacer algo importante como ya les explico Moriyama-senpai. El partido de practica comenzará en unos diez minutos ya que nuestro as esta inconsciente, pueden dar una vuelta cerca o buscar comida.-dijo para darse para irse pero alguien le agarró del brazo, miro el causante y noto que era Kagami.

-Debemos hablar Kuroko.-le dijo completamente serio.

-Lo siento pero deberá ser después de que mi equipo juegue y debo pedirte Kagami-kun que me llames Kasamatsu, ya que ese es mi apellido ahora.-se soltó para irse a un lado junto el equipo.

Los de Seirin aun sin comprender mucho fueron donde habían sido indicados y comenzaron a prepararse, escuchaban pequeñas risas y regaños por parte del peli celeste.

Cuando pasaron los diez minutos Kise ya se había recuperado del golpe de su capitán, el partido comenzó, al principio Seirin iban ganando por varios puntos pero comenzaban a cansarse por las defensas que habían y con Kise que copiaba sus movimientos les era difícil para que el rubio no usara sus tácticas en su contra. Tetsuya los miraba sin perderse de vista de nada, sonrió contento al ver los frutos de su trabajo. Aunque solo era un poco; no le importaba al ver como Seirin se cansaba o les costaba pasarse el balón. Cuando termino el primer tiempo, todos se reunieron en sus bancas correspondientes, Tetsuya se acercó a su equipo pasándoles botellas de agua y toallas, porque igual estaban cansados por el juego aunque ahora iban casi empates si no fuera por unos tres puntos de diferencia.

-Kise-kun podrías usar un poco el estilo de Midorima-kun con sus tiros cuando tengas el balón a una distancia considerable ¿no crees?.-le sugirió el menor y el modelo asistió serio.

-Wow no estoy tan cansado como la última vez, cuando teníamos que bloquear a Kagami.-hablo Kobori.

-Debe ser por el entrenamiento que estamos haciendo.-hablo Nakamura tomando una gran cantidad de agua.

-Sí, has hecho un gran trabajo Tetsu.-alago Moriyama.

-No es para tanto chicos.-se sonrojo avergonzado.-Aunque es algo fácil considerando de que Kagami-kun tiene esa habilidad de saltar, pero si jugáramos con otro milagro se nos hacía muy difícil.

-Bueno, esto está recién empezando hermanito.

-Lo se Yukio-san. Bien hagan lo mejor que puedan y Kise-kun piensa lo que dije y tengan cuidado con Izuki-san, recuerden su ojo de águila.

Todos asistieron y se levantaron para seguir el juego, al seguir Seirin notaron una diferencia, se les complicaba tener puntos si el rubio usaba la técnica de Midorima hasta que término ganando Kaijo por cinco puntos de diferencia. Al terminar todos se fueron a bañar, Tetsuya ayudo a los demás ordenar el gimnasio, empezaron a salir los chicos de Seirin y suspiro sabiendo que ellos querían una explicación, sintió que alguien desordenaban su cabello, levantó la vista para ver a su hermano mayor sonreírle.

-Te acompañare, así que deja de suspirar.

-Te lo agradezco Yukio-san.-entre los dos se acercaron a los de Seirin que los miraban.-Bien, creo que desean una explicación de porqué no les dije antes.-tuvo asistimiento de muchos.-...Primero que nada, jamás me ha gustado despedirme así que huí cuando quisieron hablarme del asunto y sé que debían saber todo antes de que me fuera y no lo hice, fui egoísta y no pensé en ustedes, cuando ustedes me habían ayudado bastante y me disculpo por eso.-dijo sincero.-Segundo, los que les prometí fue de verdad pero también fue para ocultar la verdad de porque no puedo jugar con otro milagro...no muchos saben que yo me retire del club.-los de su equipo habían llegado y estaban escuchando las palabras de su mánager sorprendidos excepto Kise que bajo la cabeza triste sabiendo las razones de porque se fue la persona que lo había apoyado tantas veces.-Yo supe por mis propios medios lo que los milagros pusieron, Akashi-kun tiempo pues me notifico las reglas, él no sabía si yo volvería a jugar solo quiso asegurarse para que los demás cumplieran sus órdenes.-relato.-Así que perdónenme nuevamente pero soy muy sincero cuando dije que disfrute mucho a ver jugado con ustedes.

Muchos asimilaban lo que les contaba el peli celeste, Hyuga y Riko suspiraron y comprendieron lo que el menor decía.

-Está bien Ku...Kasamatsu-kun, debo admitir que al principio me enoje por no haberme dicho la verdad pero comprendo que es un tema delicado para ti, aun así espero algún día nos podamos hablar con tranquilidad, nos vemos y gracias por la práctica.-hablo la castaña comenzaron a irse todo Seirin con un Kagami serio y pensante.

Tetsuya los miro irse pero estaba más tranquilo, miro de reojo a su equipo, sabía que lo habían escuchado pero ya no hablaría sobre el tema y todos entendían.

-Lo siento Kurokocchi.-oyó la voz del rubio. Sabía que el que le dolía más, era al modelo sabiendo cómo habían terminado las cosas en Teiko, su hermano no parecía muy feliz, por lo que conocía de Yukio era que le preguntaría pero no le negaría nada, el mayor estaría más preocupado y curioso.

Miro fijamente al modelo que tenía la cabeza baja y su voz se notaba triste, se mordió un poco el labio sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

-No te disculpes.-prefirió ser sincero, vio la reacción sorprendida del rubio.-Sabemos los dos bastante que no debes disculparte, no te negare de lo que me hicieron me daño bastante, odie haber conocido a Aomine-kun, si no fuera por él yo me había rendido y acabar con lo que había empezado. Pero a la vez no puedo culparlo, ni a él ni a nadie, todo fue culpa mía, culpa que jamás se ira, al tenerlos a ustedes solo me atrajo consecuencias malas, los perdí, perdí a las personas que pensé que eran mis amigos y perdí a la única persona que me apoya, el que jamás me olvido, el que jamás me dejo solo...

-Kuroko...-los ojos del rubio trataban de no llorar.-Entonces...él...

-Se fue.-le respondió ante la mención de su antiguo mejor amigo de la infancia.-Después de lo que hicieron, perdí contacto con él, rompimos amistad, supe que se había transferido y un compañero de él me comento que dejaría el baloncesto, ¿sabes cómo sentí?

Frunció el ceño un poco antes de masajear su sien tratando de tranquilizarse el tema era tan delicado para él.

-Yo...yo...nosotros no pensábamos que había sido para tanto.

-Para tanto...-murmuro.-Us...ustedes...-iba a gritar pero se mordió el labio antes de comenzar, se calló y camino hacia la banca y recogió sus cosas para luego dirigirse hacia la salida.-Es todo por hoy; hicieron un gran trabajo, hasta mañana.-se despidió para irse hacia su casa sabiendo que en unos momentos seria seguido por su hermano mayor.

Kasamatsu no sabía que paso pero noto que el rubio y todo ese equipo había hecho algo que había lastimado drásticamente a su hermanito, lo siguió no sin antes de ver la cara del rubio, se notaba el arrepentimiento, no podía decirle nada no cuando no sabía con certeza lo sucedido. Camino y en el trayecto se encontró con Tetsuya que bebía una malteada de vainilla, sólo se acercó hacía donde estaba y sin decirse nada comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa en silenció, a cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

Al llegar se fueron a cambiar y en menor de ellos hizo la cena, comieron en un leve silencio.

-Te lo diré cuando este más tranquilo.-comentó el Kasamatsu menor.

-...Esta bien.

Después de eso cambiaron el tema y disfrutaron lo que quedaba de ese día hasta irse a dormir. Unos días después en el gimnasio se abrieron las puertas y de forma inmediata vieron que eran los demás de los milagros, todos estaba allí y Akashi se acercó siendo seguido por los demás hasta donde estaba el peli celeste que a su lado estaban ahora Kasamatsu y Kise, este último entre serio y asustado a ver a su antiguo capitán.

-Chicos.-saludo Tetsuya con tono divertido ya que antes de llegar estaban haciendo pequeñas bromas con su hermano.

Los recién llegados estaban algo sorprendido ante la actitud del menor, ya que jamás se comportaba de esa manera, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño molesto

-Tetsuya nos puedes explicar, ¿Por qué estás en Kaijo?.-exigió Akashi.

-Primero que nada ¿Qué te dijo Kise-kun?.

-Que ahora eras de su equipo y que ganaría porque tenía a su amado Kurokocchi.-dijo serio Aomine.

Parpadeo unos momentos asimilando las palabras del moreno, miro al rubio que trataba de no verlo.-Tienes el doble de entrenamiento Kise-kun.

-Eeeh~ Kurokocchi no seas cruel, estaba emocionado.-se trató de ser perdonado.

-¿Me estas contradiciendo?.-le pregunto levemente enojado, al ver la negativa del modelo sonrió.-Eso es bueno.-miro a sus ex compañeros.-Lo que les dijo Kise-kun es falso, no vine porque quise desafiar a Akashi-kun, pero tenía que hacerlo porque mi hermano mayor está aquí.

Todos los que llegaban estaban más que sorprendidos ya que desde que conocían al menor estatura sabían muy bien que este era hijo único.

-¿Puedes explicarte mejor Kuroko?.-dijo Midorima apretando un poco su objeto de la suerte de ese día.

-Bueno, primero que nada mi madre se casó hace poco y esa persona tenía un hijo así que es mejor concepto es llamarlo hermanastro.-explico el peli celeste.-Así que me presentare nuevamente, mi nombre es Kasamatsu Tetsuya, hermano menor de Kasamatsu Yukio.

La mayoría de los milagros miraron unos momentos asimilando lo que habían escuchado.

-...Es decir, que te has venido a Kaijo porque era más cómodo para tus padres ¿no?.-hablo un poco más tranquilo Akashi.

-Ehh~ yo quiero a Kuro-chin vaya conmigo.-habló Murasakibara comiendo sus dulces.

-Lo siento Murasakibara-kun pero no puedo.

El grandote hizo un puchero infantil.

-Aun así Tetsu no puedes jugar con el idiota de Kise.-alegó Aomine

-Lo sé, por eso mismo no soy un jugador.

-¿Qué tratas de decir Tetsu-kun?.-hablo Momoi sin comprender, ya que el peli celeste estaba usando el buzo de Kaijo, aunque llevaba un portapapeles

-Soy el manager de Kaijo, por lo que se no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla, ¿No Akashi-kun?-miro al nombrado que tenía un leve fruncido ceño.

-Tienes razón, jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo Tetsuya. Aun asi yo ganare esto

-Ya lo veremos.-dijo desafiante, el Kasamatsu menor, se cruzó de brazos antes de bufar, su equipo estaba detrás de él por si necesitaba ayuda, Kise miraba todo con atención.-Si han resuelto su curiosidad, les pido de forma muy amable de que se retiren.

-Tetsu!-grito Aomine enojado.

-¿Qué?.-le respondió de mala manera, aun recordaba cosas que ya había dejado de lado pero últimamente el rubio se empeñaba a recordárselo.-Y no vengas a gritarme Ahomine-kun que no soy sordo, ¿Te queda claro?

-Tetsuya, tranquilo.-hablo por primera vez en todo ese asunto, Yukio le tomo de los hombros.-Creo que es mejor terminar por hoy nuestro entrenamiento.

Suspira.-Tienes razón Yukio-san.-se dio la vuelta para ver a todos.-Es todo por hoy chicos, mañana es día libre para todos así disfrútenlo al máximo.-les aviso y todos dijeron "hai", los de Kaijo se fueron a cambiar, mientras tanto los milagros miraban al de menor estatura que estaba a su lado el hermano mayor, ningún hablaba.

-Ya tuvieron lo que deseaban saber, ¿Por qué no se van ya?.-hablo Yukio serio.

-Esto no le incumbe, Kasamatsu-san.-dijo Midorima mirando a Kuroko.

-Si me incumbe porque en todo este asunto está mi hermano menor y no los dejare con él.-se cruzó de brazos serio y molesto, el menor no hablo pero asistió a lo dicho por el mayor.

-No sé qué más quieren, además, ¿A qué viene el interés? Dejaron muchas cosas como para volver y tratarme como antes, no soy nada de nadie, no soy su amigo, no soy conocido, solo soy un simple arma para ustedes, no saben cómo los detesto por lo que me hicieron, creía en ustedes, pensé que eran diferentes pero me equivoque, aun si ganaría ¿Qué cosas cambiarían? Realmente nada, un gran ejemplo seria Aomine-kun, yo jugué contra él, le ganamos a la segunda pero aun cuando ganamos nada cambio, ¿Qué les hace creer que quiero hablar con ustedes? Gracias a ustedes perdí muchas cosas y ni siquiera sintieron remordimiento por sus actos y ni culpa por hacerme odiar lo único que me mantuvo con esperanzas de ser notado.

Le hablo con enojó e impotencia, apretó sus puños antes de retirarse con Yukio que estaba tan sorprendido como los milagros, aunque no entendían mucho las cosas pero aquellas palabras hicieron que sintieran culpa y un dolor en sus pechos, Kise que no se había movido ante la orden de su segundo capitán, miro a sus ex compañeros.

-Él tiene la razón.-hablo en voz baja pero estaba cerca de ellos así que lo pudieron escuchar.

-¿Qué quieres decir Kise?.-pregunto Aomine con una mueca en sus labios.

-¿Recuerdan lo que hicimos con el amigo de la infancia de Ku…Kurokocchi?.-se mordió el labio frustrado

-Sí….¿qué tiene que ver eso?..-dijo con duda Midorima.

-Ese chico, se separó de Kurokocchi….perdieron el contacto, al parecer el chico ya no deseaba juntarse con él, su único amigo que no lo había dejado solo aun con el problema de su falta de presencia, siempre lo apoyaba y lo animaba a seguir, nosotros rompimos en muchas maneras a Kurokocchi, lo lastimamos mucho…

Muchos se hundieron en sus pensamientos, prefirieron irse cada uno a su casa, aunque de cierta forma, el peli celeste jamás los perdonaría tan fácil porque tenía razón, ellos eran culpables de su dolor.

* * *

 **¿Quieren que kuroko los perdone de la forma facil o dificil?**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey, hola mis queridos lectores, aqui les traigo un capitulo mas de este fic c: espero que lo disfruten, pronto sera actualizado los demas fic como habra mas capitulos de ellos, hoy actualizo tambien academia cielo de khr por si me siguen alli tambien! disfruten sus vacaciones como yo lo hago ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Contando el pasado**

Kasamatsu menor caminaba junto a su hermano mayor en completo silencio, Yukio miraba a Tetsuya preocupado por él, tenía muchas dudas sin respuestas pero tampoco deseaba molestar y entristecer más viendo cómo se estaba comportando ante lo sucedido por los chicos de Teiko.

-No te preocupes Yukio-san.-le hablo Tetsuya, que notaba la inquietud de su hermanastro.

-Pero.-realmente no sabía que decirle.

-Estoy bien.-le dijo al llegar a la casa, el menor fue a cambiarse.

Yukio lo miro para luego comenzar a hacer la cena para los dos, cuando estuvo todo listo, fue en buscar de su hermano, toco la puerta.

-Tetsuya la cena esta lista.-le avisto, al escuchar " _Ya voy",_ se fue de allí para empezar a servir.

El peli celeste comía en silencio, aunque siempre fue al principio una cena silenciosa, pero al pasar el tiempo y tenerse más confianza las cenas siempre iban hacia cualquier tema de conversación, suspiro levemente antes de mirar al contrario que lo miraba, sabiendo que estaba preocupado por él, le alegraba a cierto punto.

-Ellos fueron muy buenos amigos al principio.-comenzó a hablar teniendo toda la atención de Yukio.-Todo comenzó cuando Aomine-kun fue hacia el gimnasio donde estaba yo, donde se rumoreaba que existía un fantasma.-sonrió melancólico.-Desde ahí nos volvimos los mejores amigos, un día Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun y Midorima-kun vinieron a ver porque Aomine-kun iba mucho a mi sector.-suspiro un poco-Akashi-kun vio algo más en mí. Allí empecé a ser entrenado junto con ellos, fui un jugador más, ellos se sorprendieron por mis pases.-ríe levemente.-Cuando menos lo espere, siempre salíamos, conocí a Momoi-san, al pasar el año conocimos a Kise-kun, en esa época Haizaki-kun ya era muy molesto y Nijimura-senpai debía irse por problemas de salud de su padre.-sonrió con tristeza.-Desde allí las cosas empezaron a cambiar, también hablaba mucho con mi mejor amigo Ogiwara-kun, estábamos emocionados de jugar contra el otro, pero empecé a notar que los chicos ya no me necesitaban tanto como antes, Aomine-kun fue el más notorio.-hizo una mueca.-Empezaron a distanciarse de todos, cuando menos me di cuenta Akashi-kun tenía su ojo emperador, ya nadie venía a los entrenamientos, ya no me metían a los juegos, luego sucedió lo que me hizo desear odiar el baloncesto.-desvío la mirada-Jugamos con el equipo de Ogiwara-kun, al ver su mirada, tan destrozada, los chicos lo humillaron, ellos sabían quién era él, después de eso, no pude más, me retire del club, deje de ver a todos, al terminar el año yo estaba solo, luego me uní a Seirin y volví a ver el juego que yo amaba, también tenía una meta, ganarles a todos.-miro al mayor.-Pero ahora eso ya no me importar, ya no quiero volver a sufrir por ellos, no te negare Yukio-san que los extraño y que los quise, tuve buenos momentos con ellos, pero creo que jamás fuimos amigos y solo estábamos juntos porque éramos un equipo, que yo era una herramienta para ellos.

El mayor de los dos, se levantó para acercarse y abrazarlo, sintió como el pequeño se estremecía pero se dejaba consolar. Esa noche se habían acercado más, Tetsuya le contaba muchas cosas e igual que Yukio le contó de su vida para ser más equilibrados, no se dieron cuenta el tiempo hasta que llegaron sus padres del trabajo, que los mandaron a dormir ya que tendrían clases el día siguiente, los dos asistieron para luego irse cada uno a su cuarto, sin antes despedirse.

-Oh mi pequeño Tet-chan no lo había visto tan feliz desde hace bastante tiempo.-suspiro la mujer alegre.

-Yukio ha estado más relajado y se ha comportado como todo un hermano mayor sobreprotector.-le hablo su esposo divertido.

-Me alegra tanto a verte conocido amor.-la peli celeste le sonrió antes de ir a la cocina a calentar la cena que había hecho uno de los dos hijos.

Al día siguiente Tetsuya despertó muy relajado y más tranquilo, como un peso se hubiera ido, recordó la noche anterior y sonrió un poco, se levantó con pesadez para ir a bañarse rápidamente y cambiarse, al bajar ya estaba su hermano comiendo, el mayor le miro.

-Oka-san ya se fue, dejo el almuerzo en la cocina, ¿Cómo estás?.-le pregunto tomando lo que le quedaba de té.

-Mucho mejor, gracias por escucharme Nii-san.-le dijo levemente avergonzado por el apodo pero a la vez muy feliz, noto la sonrisa del contrario.

-No es nada pequeño, mejor siéntate y toma el desayuno o sino llegaremos tarde. Iré a arreglar mis cosas mientras tanto.-comió lo último de su tostada.

Asistió sirviéndose un poco de leche con chocolate, comió unas de las tostadas mientras pensaba en todo lo que ha sucedido desde que su madre se había casado con su padrastro, se sentía tan bien tener un hermano mayor y un padre, recordó que después del club saldría con sus nuevos amigos que se había hecho en el salón, al terminar su desayuno, dejo los platos lavados para luego ir a su cuarto a tomar su mochila, lavo sus dientes y bajo.

-¿Listo?.-le preguntó Yukio.

-Sí, todo listo, Yukio-san hoy saldré con unos amigos.-le aviso.

-Está bien, ¿saldrás antes del club hoy?.-le preguntaba mientras caminaban hacia Kaijo.

-Creo que sí, Haru-san y Shino-san quieren ir a una nueva pastelería.-se sonrojo suavemente al escuchar la risa del mayor.

-Quien hubiera pensado que disfrutas mucho los dulces.-ríe un poco más antes de sacudirle los cabellos.-¿Llevas dinero suficiente?.

-Sí, Otto-san me dio un poco más anoche.-hace un puchero arreglando su cabellos.

Iban en una cómoda conversación hasta que llegaron y fueron recibidos por Kise que se les acercaba levemente serio.

-Kurokocchi.-le hablo con un tono infantil.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarme así?.-alzo una de sus cejas mirando al rubio.

-Jamás~.-ríe levemente antes de mirarlo serio.-Hoy no estaré en el club, salió un problema con una sesión de fotografía y no puedo hacer nada para posponerlo más tarde.

-Está bien Kise-kun, le avisare al entrenador en el receso.-se encogió de hombros-Ya que yo tampoco estaré.

-¿A no?.-lo miro curioso, era raro que Tetsuya faltara a un entrenamiento.

-No, saldré con unos amigos, ya debes conocerlos, Kurosahi Haru y Mitsuji Shino.

-Ah nuestros compañeros.-dijo recordando a los chicos de su salón.

-Si ellos, si me disculpas, quiero ir a dejar mis cosas, nos vemos en casa Yukio-san.-se despidió del mayor para seguir su camino hasta su salón.

-No deberías molestarlo por un rato Kise.-le dijo sobreprotector con su hermanito.

-Lo se Kasamatsu-senpai.-le sonrió con tristeza.-Dejare de molestarlo por un rato, además jamás espere que Kurokocchi interactuará con más gente.

-¿Lo dices por si falta de presencia?.

-En parte, también porque es muy callado y reservado, congeniaba mucho con Akashicchi al tener gustos similares.-suspiro un poco antes de tomar el papel de chico alegre.-Bueno~, nos vemos más tarde senpai.

Kasamatsu mayor miro extraño al rubio antes de quitarle la importancia para seguir su camino y encontrarse con sus amigos y equipo, mientras tanto al el menor al llegar a su salón fue asaltado por una chica de cabellos largos de color azul oscuro y ojos violetas que era de su mismo porte junto con un chico más alto que el de cabellos negros y lacio y ojos rojizos.

-¡Tetsu-san! Por fin llegas.-le hablo Shino con una sonrisa.

-Me estabas preocupando Tetsu-kun, Shino-kun a veces no es de gran compañía.-reía divertido al ver como su amigo pelinegro fruncía el ceño.

-Buenos días a ustedes también.-sonrió sutilmente caminando hacia su asiento junto con sus amigos, al que tenía cada uno a su lado, Haru estaba a su lado derecho y Shino a su lado izquierdo.

-No has olvidado nuestra salida ¿Cierto?.-le pregunto la chica.

-Claro que no Haru-san.-saco sus cosas antes de apoyarse un poco en su puesto.

-¿Sucedió algo malo Tetsu-san?.-le pregunto preocupado Shino.

-Algo así, les contare después, quizás cuando vayamos a esa pastelería que vio Haru-san.

Los dos chicos se vieron y asistieron aceptando las palabras del peli celeste. La tres se sentían cómodos con el otro, se habían contado sus secreto y Tetsuya les contó un poco su pasado como ellos lo habían hecho, al final terminaron siendo amigos, hacían algunas salidas cuando ninguno de los tres tenían o de un fin de semana, a veces Haru iba a ver los entrenamientos del peli celeste o del pelinegro, que estaba en el club de tenis, mientras ella estaba en el club de música. El Kasamatsu menor al tener un receso se fue en busca del entrenador en la sala de profesores, al hablarle de su ausencia y la Kise, se fue en busca de sus amigos, saludaba a sus compañeros que se encontraba por el camino, aún le extrañaba ser visto, pero tampoco le disgustaba por completo, no cuando por fin se sentía más alegre por las cosas que iban pasando, aprovechando de que el profesor de historia no había venido y tenían horas libres pensaba dar algunas vueltas por los pasillo o ir a leer, aunque eso no fuera muy posible con sus nuevos amigos, se estremeció al sentir alguien abrazarlo.

-Mou Tetsu-san te demoraste mucho.-alego la chica.

-No me asustes así Haru-san.-hace una mueca, estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos que no había notada a su amiga.

-Jajaja bueno, tú a veces haces eso amigo mío.-reía Shino al ver su reacción.

-No es mi culpa.-se excusó.

Los chicos iban caminando por los pasillos mientras conversaban, notaron que pasaban por el salón del hermano de Tetsuya, el profesor salía y al dejar la puerta abierta, el peli celeste miro de reojo el salón, viendo su hermano que estaba en el tercer puesto del medio, el pelinegro al notarse observado dejo de hablar con su mejor amigo y noto tres cabezas en la puerta.

-Oh Tetsuya.-le saludo y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-Lo siento Yukio-san.-murmuro avergonzado seguido de sus amigos.

-Hola Kasamatsu-san.-le saludaron los dos chicos.

-Hola chicos, ¿No deberían estar en clases?.

-Ah eso, el profesor no vino así que tenemos hora libre.-explicó Haru.

-Ya veo, después de clases van a ir a una pastelería, espero que no llegues tarde Tetsuya.-miro al menor.

-Claro que no.-bufo molesto, hizo un puchero.-Además se cuidarme sólo.

Sonríe-Lo sé, solo que me Oka-san estará en casa más temprano.

Conversaron un poco antes de que los menores se fueran a su salón a pasar el tiempo hasta el almuerzo, el rubio miraba a su compañero fantasma que se divertía con sus amigos sobre algo que veían, se preguntaba si así eran ellos cuando estaban todos juntos, "en realidad fue todo lo contrario, Kurokocchi antes no hablaba mucho y sólo miraba lo que los demás hacían" pensó para sí mismo. El día paso rápido para el trio, cuando termino las clases salieron con tranquilidad de Kaijo, iban conversando hasta que llegaron a la pastelería que la chica había mencionado, miraron todos los pasteles, se sentaron en un lugar desocupado, Tetsuya pidió un tiramisú, Haru un pastel de queso y berrys, Shino unos cup cakes, junto con una taza de chocolate caliente, Kasamatsu menor les explicó lo sucedió el día anterior y lo que hablaron con su hermano, los chicos que ya sabían un poco lo sucedido, le dieron buenos ánimos y dando su opinión ante el pensamiento de su amigo, hacían de cierto modo feliz al menor.

Al estar en unos horas allí y comer otros pasteles cada uno se fue a su casa ya que se les hacía algo tarde, el peli celeste al llegar a su casa escuchaba voces en la sala, camino hasta llegar viendo a su madre y hermano que habían detenido su conversación al verlo llegar.

-Oh mi pequeño Tetsu-chan ¿tienes hambre?.

-No Oka-san, gracias. Pero si me tomaría un té, afuera esta algo helado.-dijo a la vez que frotaba sus manos heladas y se le notaba su nariz algo roja.

-Te lo prepararé, mientras cámbiate cariño, no quisiera que te resfriadas.-la mujer se levantó para ir a la cocina, dejando a los menores en la sala.

-¿Te divertiste?.

-Sí, también probé muchos dulces.-ríe un poco.-Ya vuelvo.

Al ponerse su pijama y bajar, tomo su té con algunas galletas que le había traído su madre, converso un poco con ellos antes de irse a dormir, estaba bastante cansado ese día.

 **-_-_-_-En otra parte-_-_-**

Al estar en su cuarto. Akashi le frustraba saber que el chico que le gustaba estaba de cierta forma cambiando un poco, no es que le molestada por completo el cambio, pero lo que le frustraba era que no había sido él quien lo lograra. Suspiro para calmarse.

-Tetsuya, Tetsuya cuando te darás cuenta que me has gustado.-se murmuró.-A veces pienso que eres bastante despistado.

Después de las rudas palabras del menor, todos allí daban cuenta de su error, pero ya nada podían cambiarlo, habían roto al chico que más los había apoyado y animado a seguir, habían olvidado lo más importante de todo. No sabían si Kuroko ahora Kasamatsu los perdonaría tan fácil, sabían que eran conscientes del daño que le hacían a esa dulce alma como la del fantasma, Kise podría ser ahora el más cercano a Tetsuya al estar en el mismo salón, pero como era el rubio no lo haría de forma rápida, no, claro que no, aparte Akashi sabia los sentimientos que tenía Kise hacia su tesoro, su pequeño Tetsuya.

No dejaría que Kise ganara el corazón de Kuroko, haría lo que fuera para tener el amor de su Tetsuya.

-Esto será difícil.-se dijo Akashi mientras termina a su tarea.-Primero que nada, tendría que acercarme a Tetsuya, pero sabiendo lo enojado que esta, es mejor darle espacio.-medito dejando las cosas en su escritorio.-Además todos tienen el mismo pensamiento, nadie se atrevería a ver a Tetsuya a la cara después de ver como se desquitaba con nosotros.-suspiro.-Pero no te dejare ir Tetsuya, no cuando estas demasiado cerca de Ryota.  
 **  
-_-_-En otro lugar_-_-_**

El rubio suspiraba cansado después de la sesión de fotos, iba caminando hacia su casa, se acomodó la bufanda, la noche estaba helada, pensó en como disculparse con su Kurokocchi, como le había prometido a su senpai no acercarse o hostigar a su ahora hermano menor, entendí el enojo del peli celeste y después de muchas disculpas, prefirió dejarlo tranquilo por un tiempo, aunque también pensaba de qué forma disculparse, sus palabras no ayudaban mucho.

-Kurokocchi.-suspiro triste.-Lamento tanto lastimarte, la persona tan linda y la que estoy enamorado.-hace una mueca.-Akashicchi no te la dejare fácil.

* * *

 **¿les gusta la rivalidad que prontamente se ira desarrollando? porque esto se esta poniendo caliente :v jajajja pues seas pacientes mis lectores que entre viajes y viajes una no tiene siempre una pc a mano.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola c: espero que les guste, pronto apareceran Akashi y Kise tratando de conquistar el amor de kuroko que sera protegido por su hermano Yukio, los celos de yukio se veran al darse cuenta de lo que pasara xp gracias por la paciencia**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Reencuentros.**

Habían sido una semana divertida para el menor de los Kasamatsu, el menor de la familia disfrutaba enormemente el nuevo cambio de instituto, ya que a veces iba a escuchar como tocaba el piano Haru junto al azabache o entre los dos iban al entrenamiento de Shino. Sin olvidar que daba algunos partidos con el equipo, un ambiente agradable que le hubiera gustado que hubiera sido con la gente que quiso, suspiro para sí mismo tratando de no amargarse con viejos recuerdos. También en casa de cierta forma era el más mimado de la casa, mas por su hermano mayor, a veces se sonrojaba o se avergonzaba por aquello pero sentía una agradable sensación de felicidad, veía a su madre más relajada y feliz.

Ese día en particular era un viernes, salió antes del club unos minutos antes, ya que debía comprar los ingredientes de la cena que él cocinaba aquel día, cuando estuvo en el supermercado noto a alguien en particular, temió que lo notara pero prefirió ignorarlo ¿Así no lo vería? ¿Cierto? Cuando pago las cosas y en el momento en que salía alguien le toco su hombro, se sobresaltó y giro su cara para verlo, notando la expresión levemente molesta de Kagami Taiga, suspiro para sí mismo, al ver fallado con su escapada.

-Hola Kagami-kun.-le saludo de forma cordial.

-Kuroko, ¿Tienes tiempo?.-le preguntaba sin quitarle de vista.

El peli celeste lo miro un segundo antes de ver su celular.-Realmente si, unos minutos ya que debo cocinar y pronto llegada Yukio-nii.

Asistió.-Sígueme, no te quitare mucho tiempo te lo aseguro.

-Bien.-el más bajo sigo al pelirrojo hasta unas cuadras de allí, iban en silencio hasta llegar a una cancha de baloncesto.

-Puedo saber que sucedió contigo.-le pregunto después de llegar y sin mirarle.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.-le regreso con otra pregunta de forma cautelosa.

-Te distanciaste, no confiaste tanto en nosotros como hubiera querido, te considero en mi amigo Kuroko, me dolió que te fueras así como así, planeaste irte y no dijiste nada hasta el último momento.-apretó los puños mostrando su molestia.

-Lo sé... Pero he tenido tan mala experiencia que pensé que era lo mejor.-le sonrió con tristeza, miro hacia el cielo que pronto oscurecería.-Quise decirles Kagami-kun, pero me dio miedo, debes comprender que con la Kise fue algo que me marco, y aun cuando me divertía con Seirin, así empezó todo ¿sabes?.-río sin ganas.-Eran buenos tiempo, pura diversión, buenos amigos y buenos juegos junto el entrenamiento, pero de a poco se alejaron, pensaban solo en ellos y olvidaron mis sentimientos, empezaron a despreciarme por ser un poco más débil, vi eso en tus ojos Kagami-kun.-le miro.-Miraba tus avances, eres igual a ellos, un milagro.-Pero no te dabas cuenta, creo que te llevas bien con Aomine-kun ahora ¿no?.-le vio sonrojarse.-Eres fácil de leer igual que él, mis dos luces tal para cual, igual de fabulosos pero igual de dañinos, por eso me empecé a distanciar, quise seguir viendo lo bueno y no quería amargos recuerdos de un lugar donde pude volver a ser un poco más feliz, Seirin es fuerte, en determinación, equipo y un as impresionante.-ríe un poco.-Jamás olvides como llegaste a la cima Kagami-kun, porque no lo hiciste solo.-se levantó sin mirarle.-Por eso, no me odies Kagami-kun, eres mi amigo y por eso dolería más si me hubiera dicho cosas que gente ya lastimo. Una sombra lastimada por sus propias luces, ¿Crees que es patético? Yo creo que sí, creía mucho en ellos, di todo de mi para ser igual a ellos en determinación y fuerza, pero no lo soy, soy débil.-apretó los puños.-Ahora si me disculpas me retiro, por favor mándales saludo a los chicos y diles que sigan así que son fuertes, Kaijo los estará esperando por un partido amistoso.

Sin dejar que el mayor respondiera se retiró del lugar, camino tranquilamente hacia la casa, ya no podía negar las cosas, pero tampoco dejaría que alguien más lo lastimará, sentía que era una pequeña sombra herida en un lugar lleno de luces, sonrió con amargura al llegar a su casa, fue un iluso en esos tiempo, un niño perdido. Comenzó a cocinar el curry y dejo el arroz cocerse, suspiro para sí mismo, estaba solo en casa, volvía a sentir esa sensación de soledad ¿Siempre estaría solo?. Su celular empezó a sonar distrayéndolo un momento, contesto sin ver quien era.

 _-*Tetsu! Mañana ¿Podrías salir?.-hablo una voz femenina.*_

-¿Haru-san?.-dijo dudoso.-Uh creo que sí, ahora estoy solo así que no están mis padres para preguntar.

-* _Oh ya veo, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?.-le pregunto amablemente, notaba extraño un poco a su segundo mejor amigo*_

-No gastarás todo tu dinero en la llamada, no quisiera molestarte.-quiso reusarse pero le agradaba enormemente la propuesta.

- _*No te preocupes por eso bobo, sabes que el dinero no importa...eres mi amigo y creo que mi llamada te ha salvado de algo.-sin que lo notara la chica sonreía a través del teléfono*._

Suspira.-Como odio que tengas razón.-hizo un puchero, puso el celular en alta voz para más comodidad.-Ya, así puedo concentrarme en cocinar.

 _-*Oh! Haces la cena~ que lindo.-rio divertida.*_

-Sí, bueno hoy era mi turno, ¿Le has dicho a Shino de la salida?.

 _-*Por supuesto, ya me dijo que si, solo faltas tú, nos gustaría salir los tres, es más divertido.-sonrió para ella misma.-¿Que cocinas?.*_

-Curry, también pensaba hacer un poco de verduras y un pequeño postre como pay de limón.-le dijo amasando la masa y viendo de vez en cuando el curry.

 _-*Dios Tetsu-chan, haces que quiera encerrarte en mi casa!.-exclamo sorprendida por las cualidades del peli celeste*_

Ríe divertido.-No eres la única, Shino también lo pensó cuando le llevo de vez en cuando el almuerzo.

 _-*He traición! ¿Porque a mí no?-fruncía el ceño ante la nueva revelación.*_

-Porque un día te pregunte y te negaste.-se justifico divertido.

 _-*Maldita yo del pasado.-refunfuñaba a través del celular*_

-Quizás te lleve uno el lunes.

 _-*Tetsu eres el mejor.*_

-Lo se.-sonrió divertido.-Por cierto ¿Dónde iremos?.

- _*Ah lo olvidaba, al centro comercial, quiero salir de casa, aquí es molesto además aprovechamos de comprar los materiales de nuestro proyecto *_

-No sé cómo me deje convencer por ustedes.-suspiro viendo el curry para hacer el relleno del pay.

-* _Pues~ tú también atribuiste en el asunto Tet-chan.*_

Frunce el ceño.-Bueno fue cuando ya me había rendido.

- _*Por lo menos no caíste como Shino y termino siendo el que presenta.-ríe divertida, se escuchó yo unos ruidos.-Maldición!*._

-¿Que botaste?

 _-*Tks, mi juego, bueno no bote nada frágil*_

-Si tú lo dices.-ríe un poco, bueno debo cortarte nii-san ya llego.

Al despedirse corto la llamada dirigió su mirada en su hermano que le sonreía.

-Hola Tetsu.

-Yukio-san, ya estará listo la cena, sería lo mejor que te cambiarás.-le sugirió.

-Eso haré, mientras sirves Tetsuya.-subió a su cuarto y se cambió de ropa, cuando bajo vio la mesa ya servida.-Huele muy bien, ¿Con quién hablabas?.-le preguntó levemente curioso mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Con Haru-san, quiere que salgamos mañana al centro comercial y luego comprar algunos materiales para un trabajo.-le explico comiendo.

-Ya veo, así que últimamente sales mucho.-dijo en voz alta de forma pensativa.

-Me siento más cómodo, además nunca me había divertido tanto con amigos que no se asustan por mi falta de presencia. ¿Es raro?.-miro al mayor.

-No, aunque me confundía un poco por lo dicho de Kise, pero creo que sólo exageraba.

-Ya veo, quizás es porque no soy tan expresivo, pero también reservado, pero últimamente me siento más feliz, puede que haya cambiado un poco esa actitud, aun así siempre hay cambios en las personas ¿no?.

-Tienes razón, he notado eso, me alegra saber que eres más feliz Tetsuya.

-Gracias Yukio-san.-le sonrió comiendo.-Por cierto hice postre.

-¿Que has preparado?.

-Uh Pay de limón ¿te gusta?.-se sirvió un poco de jugo.

-Sí, es un postre que disfrutó, ¿Aprendiste todo tu solo?.

Negó con la cabeza.-No, un día vi a Oka-san y le pedí que me lo enseñara.-sonrió con sutileza.-Podemos comer un trozo con té verde.

-Me encantaría pequeño.-ríe un poco.

Hace un puchero.-No soy pequeño.

Sonríe divertido-Sigue pensándolo enano.

-Yukio-san!.-se cruza de brazos levemente molestos.-Tu lavas los platos.

-Sí, si.-ríe levantándose y comenzando a llevarse los platos sucios para lavarlos mientras el peli celeste cortaba el pay que había hecho, sirvió las tazas para cada uno y las dejó en la mesa.-Te ha quedado muy bien.

-Gracias.-ríe.

Comieron con tranquilidad hasta la llegara de sus progenitores, una agradable conversación y risas se llevaba en la casa Kasamatsu, el menor le pidió permiso a su padre adoptivo y su madre, la única mujer sonrió acariciando las mejillas de su pequeño, feliz que aceptada al hombre que amaba como un padre, sonrió con tristeza al recordar al padre de su hijo, suspiro relajándose, quitando aquellos pensamientos miro al hijo de su esposo, le mimaba tanto como mimaba a su bebe, para ella los dos eran sus hijos sin importar nada y apreciaba que Yukio le llamada madre, al ser tarde todos se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente Tetsuya se levantó temprano para alistarse y bajar a hacer su desayuno. Comió un trozo de pay que quedaba junto con leche tibia, últimamente comía más que antes, quizás culpa de su hermano mayor, cogió sus llaves y el dinero que le dio su padrastro, debía juntarse con los chicos temprano para hacer todo lo que Haru tenía pensado. Caminaba con tranquilidad iba a buena hora, al tomar el tren y caminar el resto al centro comercial, vio a una chica acomodándose la bufanda, su cabello azulado le era difícil no reconocerla.

-Buu!.-le susurro sonriendo con malicia al escucharla gritar.

-Maldito Tet-chan!.-le grito al verlo, levemente molesta y divertida a la vez.-No me hagas eso.

-Lo siento Haru-san, no quise asustarte...tal vez.-le guiño para luego tratar de mantener su rostro inexpresivo y no reirse.

-Eres tan cruel a veces.-infló sus mejillas de forma infantil.

-Bueno, bueno ya divirtiéndose tan temprano en la mañana chicos.-les hablo Shino llegando recién.

-Me fue inevitable.-se encogió de hombros.-¿Vamos?.-tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Claro! Ya que estamos los tres vayamos a ver las tiendas, quizás pasemos por la tienda de videojuegos necesito comprar algo.

-Así que en verdad rompiste el juego ayer.-dijo con leve burla Tetsuya haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-Sabes que soy torpe.-trato de excusarse.

-¿Lo rompiste? ¿Cómo paso?.-ríe divertido.

-Debió estar en su cama moviéndose como siempre.-dijo el más bajo de los tres.

-Oh haciendo cosas que no debería.-dijo Shino siguiendo la divertida conversación con su mejor amigo.

Entre risas y leves bromas visitaban algunas tiendas con ociosidad, al estar un buen rato fueron al patio de comida, tanto caminar les había abierto el apetito, cuando iban caminando los tres escucharon una voz femenina gritar el nombre del Kasamatsu menor, los tres dirigieron su vista hacia la chica pelirosa que iba acompañada por un moreno.

-Oh esto será divertido.-murmuró Haru mirando a Shino de forma cómplice que había captado las intenciones de su amiga, sonrió con burla sabiendo que la ayudaría.

-¿Tetsu-kun?.-la chica aun veía como su amor platónico iba con dos chicos desconocido para ella, Aomine miraba a su -aun considerando-mejor amigo.

-Hola Momoi-san, Aomine-kun.-saludo de forma cortes, sintiendo de pronto como Haru tomaba su brazo apegándose un poco a él, la miro ocultando su sorpresa y curiosidad junto extrañeza por la acción.

-Tet-chan ¿Quiénes son ellos?.-le hablo con melosidad, al captar las intenciones de su mejor amiga prefirió seguirle el juego, luego preguntaría lo que pasaba.

-Lo siento Haru-chan.-le sonrió con sutileza.-Ellos fueron mis compañeros en Teiko, Momoi Satsuki y Aomine Daiki.-le dijo mirando a sus amigos.-Momoi-san, Aomine-kun, les presento a Kurosahi Haru y Mitsuji Shino mis amigos de Kaijo.

-Un gusto.-susurro Momoi sorprendida.

-Mm Tetsu ¿Podemos hablar?.-pregunto de repente Aomine mirando al chico mencionado.

-Lamentablemente para ti Aomine-san, Tetsu está ocupado con nosotros.-dijo serio Shino.

-¿Acaso te pregunte a ti?.-le dijo molesto mirando al azabache.

-No. Pero Tetsuya es mi mejor amigo, él claramente no hablara contigo.

-Shino-kun...-miro a su mejor amigo.-Esta bien, él tiene razón Aomine-kun ahora estoy ocupado con Haru-chan y Shino-kun, también no tengo ánimos de hablarte.-entrecerró sus ojos molesto, sintiendo que su amiga lo abraza.

-Tet-chan.-murmuro Haru preocupada.-Vamos ¿sí? Aún falta comprar las demás cosas.

-Tienes razón.-asistió acariciándole los cabellos azulados agradeciendo su preocupación, le sonrió a sus amigos antes de mirar de forma inexpresiva a sus antiguos compañeros.-Si nos disculpan nosotros nos vamos. Para la próxima Aomine-kun y Momoi-san.

Los tres siguieron su camino, Aomine y Momoi se miraron sorprendidos por la forma que Kuroko se comportó con esos chicos, era extraño, sabían que Tetsuya no era muy sociable, nunca hablo con nadie de Teiko excepto ellos, pero ver la buena relación con esos chicos les rompía levemente su corazón, él jamás los llamo con sus nombres de pila, pero con ellos tenía bastante confianza. Ellos sentían que perdían a la persona que extrañaban, pero el orgullo de Aomine era más fuerte haciendo que se sintiera molesto por los cambios ya que no había sido un aporte de ello, Momoi sentía que perdía a su amor, que esa chica se lo robaría.

Haru y Shino mientras comían lo que habían pedido notaron a su amigo extraño.

-¿Tetsuya?.-habló preocupado Shino.

-Gracias.-dijo de repente sonriendo les a los dos.-Agradezco que hicieran eso, no sabía cómo actuar, aún no estoy preparado para afrontarlos...

-Para eso estoy amigo.-le guiño el azabache.-Eres mi mejor amigo, no te mentía en eso, siempre tendrás mi apoyo.

-Como dice Shino-kun eres nuestro amigo y siempre estaremos para apoyarte y darte ánimos, me divertí al ver a esa chica fruncir el ceño cundo te abrace.-suelta una risa ante su travesura.

Conversaron haciendo que se olvidaran del encuentro con los chicos, cuando compraron los materiales decidieron ir a la casa de Shino, al terminar todo se despidieron para irse cada uno a su casa, solo habían perdido la mitad del día, al llegar a su casa fue recibido por su cachorro y Yukio, vieron una película en la sala cómodos entre los dos.

 **¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Espero que lo disfruten! OwO/**

 **Capítulo 6: Reflexionando**

Luego del encuentro con Aomine y Momoi, prefirieron terminar de comer y irse a sus casas aunque seguían un tanto animados, al llegar se sentó junto a su hermano mayor que veia televisión.

-¿Oka-san y Otto-san?.-le preguntó luego de un rato.

-Salieron a comprar cosas para el almuerzo, ¿Que sucedió? Estas algo desanimado.

-Me encontré con Aomine-kun y Momoi-san, los chicos uhm de cierta manera me ayudaron a cortar el asunto, no quería hablar con ellos, yo ya no sé qué hacer.-dijo mirándole de reojo.-Ya no sé si hablarles ignorando todo el dolor que causaron, creer que en ese tiempo no pasó nada...esto esta sobrepasándome.

Yukio miraba al peli celeste preocupado, lo abrazo, quizás podría solucionar un poco las aguas. -Podrías tratar de darles una oportunidad, digo...ellos quieren curar lo dañado, quieren arreglar las cosas, y comprendo lo difícil que puede ser para ti, después de todo lo que me has contado ellos lo hicieron con malicia, pero están repentinos, reconocen sus errores y tratan de repararlo, pero las personas no son fáciles de reparar, pueden cambiar para bien o para mal.-le acaricio sus cabellos.-Solo piensa bien las cosas.

El peli celeste lo miro un tanto pensativo, se quedó callado reflexionando, al principio él pensó que la generación de los milagros era hipócrita, pero él también lo era, echándole la culpa a ellos, después de todo tenía un poco de culpa de ello al no ser nada. Mas pensaba y se avergonzaba sintiendo que se comportaba como un niño pequeño en un berrinche, era infantil de su parte reclamarle cosas del pasado, sintiendo que no era el mismo. También recordando la ayuda que le habían dado cuando lo necesito, tenía que pensar bien las cosas, quiso distraerse un poco así que se levantó de su lugar, se disculpó con su hermano y fue a su habitación, al estar allí se acostó en su cama mirando al techo sin dejar de pensar en los sucesos que se estaban dando, había terminado de lastimar a Seirin, unos chicos que habían hecho que tuviera más valor a sí mismo, como también hecho lo misma que habían hecho ellos al alejarlo a él, era como si volviera a repetirse lo mismo hace algunos años atrás, suspiro haciendo una mueca.

-¿Que debo realmente hacer?.-se preguntó a si mismo sin siquiera saber la respuesta.-Todo es tan difícil.-dijo frunciendo el ceño levemente.-Tampoco que me esté lamentando como un niño que ha sido regañado por una travesura.

Buscó entre sus ropas su teléfono, al tenerlo en sus manos llamando a alguien que realmente le hubiera gustado atrasar.

 _ **-*¿Alo Tetsuya?.-hablo con voz un tanto sorprendida.***_

-Hola Akashi-kun...-murmuro un poco acomodándose en la cama pensando bien sus palabras, esperaba que todo hubiera tomado una buena decisión.-Necesito un favor.

 _ **-*Tu dime...-el pelirrojo estaba atento a la llamada ignorando el trabajo que anteriormente estaba haciendo.***_

-Necesito que reúnas a todo el equipo...tengo que decirles algo importante y si puedes, incluye a Kagami,-kun.-cerro los ojos indeciso.

 _ **-*No es difícil. Pero si no importa Tetsuya ¿A qué se debe este inesperada petición?.-aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba curioso, después de todo el menor había dejado en claro que no los quería ver, era extraño a su punto de vista.***_

-Lo entenderás cuando estén todos Akashi-kun.-le dijo sin querer entrara en detalle.

 _ ***se oía un suspiro-Bien, tu ganas Tetsuya, ¿dónde y hora?.***_

-La cancha que antiguamente usábamos en Teiko y que sea mañana a las tres de la tarde.-se mordió sutilmente su labio nervioso.-Nos vemos mañana Akashi-kun y gracias.-sin esperar respuesta corto la llamada.-Uhg esto será difícil.

Se levantó aun indeciso buscando con la mirada su guitarra acústica, que le había regalado su madre hace unos días atrás, cuando la obtuvo busco como tocarla y a veces iba al club de su amiga por la ayuda del profesor de música, comenzó a tocar de forma aleatoria teniendo una agradable melodía, tarareo un poco olvidando por unos momentos lo que sucedería el día siguiente, abajo Yukio escuchaba un poco la guitarra en el cuarto de su hermano, suspiro preocupado.

Había notado que las cosas cambiaban con el menor, en realidad era muy notorio aquellos cambios de su hermano menor, lo veía más feliz, tenía amigos y no dudaba en hacer pequeñas travesuras en el club de baloncesto. Se divertía con sus ahora por lo que notaba mejores amigos, salía y gritaba, se enojaba y sonreía, también oía por los pasillos que su hermano hablaba con muchos de sus compañeros, menos con el rubio, Yukio pensó en Kise, el milagro no gritaba o quejaba con Tetsuya desde que este había hablado con los demás, quizás la culpa lo dejaba con el humor muy bajo, no es que le importara, lo disfrutaba a su manera ya que las prácticas se habían más agradables pero tensas entre ellos dos.

El día paso lentamente, Akashi había hecho lo pedido por el peli celeste que le había cortado tan repentinamente que no pudo lograr sacarle más información, aquello le hacía dudar más las cosas, solo fue rápido y conciso con todos, sospechaba que algo paso como para que el menor del grupo allá querido reunirlos de forma tan repentina y más por el hecho que días atrás no los quería ver ni en pintura, solo le quedaba esperar para mañana para saber lo que sucedería. Tetsuya se levantó de su casa al ser llamado por su madre para el almuerzo, no tenía ganas de nada, aun pensado en lo que haría mañana, su familia parecía preocupada al ver que no hablaba en toda la comida, cosa extraña, su madre estaba más que preocupada, algo había pasado con su hijo, aquel que había veces que no callaba contando las cosas que pasaban en el día junto con su hermano mayor, de sus nuevos amigos que venían algunos días a dejar a su niño a la casa, eran buenos chicos, sabían que ellos no eran los causantes del cambio de humor, entre miradas dejaron al menor tranquilo al verlo tan distraído, el día por completo paso lento y confuso para el menor de la familia Kasamatsu, Tetsuya busco su computadora portátil y vio si sus amigos estaban conectados, hizo una video llamada, solo basto unos segundos para que aparecieran los dos.

-Hey Tetsu ¿Qué pasa?.-saludo Shino sonriendo.

-Tetsu-chan perdí mi partida.-se quejó un poco la chica, y entre los dos notaron la expresión de su amigo.-Oye ¿Qué sucedió?

-suspiro-Mañana me reuniré con los chicos.-confeso antes de desviar la mirada.-Creo que les debo una disculpa.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño.-Es algo más que eso

Rio con tristeza..-Reflexione un poco las cosas, no puedo culparlos de todo por lo sucedido años atrás, también tengo la culpa….nunca hice nada, solo me quede allí callado.-hizo una mueca.-Soy tan hipócrita como ellos lo fueron, me comporto como un niño, como si nunca hubiera roto un plato, también me divertía ganarles a esas personas, me divertía a costa de otros, no por nada también obtuve el título y pertenecer a los milagros.

-El sexto milagro fantasma.-murmuro Haru, quería abrazar a su amiga que se notaba a leguas que deseaba llorar.

-¿Estarás bien con esto amigo? ¿Quieres que te acompañemos mañana? Como apoyo moral.-hablaba Shino serio.

-Oh no me tratas así Shino-kun, estaré bien, solo hablaremos.-limpio las lágrimas traicioneras con rapidez.-Solo necesitaba hablar con ustedes.-sonrió un poco.-Además pronto empezara la feria de talentos en Kaijo.

-Cierto, cierto.-chillo alegra la peli azul.-Entonces que haremos, quiero ir con ustedes como un grupo.

-No, claro que no, me niego completamente.-se quejó el azabache al ver la emoción de su amiga.

Tetsuya los miro antes de reír, haciendo sonreír a los otros dos.-Por cierto Haru-chan.-la chica le hizo una señal para que continuara.-Cree algo que podría ayudar en la feria de talentos.-escucharon las quejas de Shino.-El lunes iré al club de música para que lo leas y probamos algo.

-Claro, lo esperare con ansias.

-¿Y porque me incluyen?.-se cruzó de brazos molesto

-Porque somos un grupo.-le guiño el peli celeste divertido.

Luego de eso conversaban en lo que harían para ese día, sin olvidar inscribirse en la lista para los talentos, faltaba solo dos semanas pero la próxima solo estarían concentrados en hacer un café de temática egipcia que había sido la que más voto había obtenido. En esos minutos el menor olvido sus preocupaciones, con mejor humor bajo cuando terminaron su conversación y se reunió con su familia en la película que daban, se sentó con su hermano que le despeino el cabello, los integrantes sonrieron al ver nuevamente mejor al peli celeste, Yukio le susurraba lo que se había perdido para que no estuviera tan perdido.

Cuando se despertó, recordó la reunión, con pereza se bañó y vistió, vio la hora, al ser temprano fue a tomar un desayuno que por los ruidos su madre preparaba. La abrazo, después se sentó sirviéndose un poco de té.

-Oka-san.-la miro luego de tomar un poco.-Saldré en un rato, pero volveré algo tarde quizás.

-Oh está bien cariño, te iras a juntar con Haru-chan y Shino-kun ¿no?.

Negó con la cabeza.-Uh no esta vez, me reuniré con mis viejos amigos, debes recordarlos, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Momoi-san y Akashi-kun.

La peli celeste le sirvió el plato con hot cakes antes de mirarlo a los ojos.-Oh ellos, hace tiempo no los veía.

-Perdimos algo de contacto.-murmuro incomodo no queriendo contarle porque dejo de hablarles, sintió como acariciaban su cabello algo mojado por la ducha.-¿Oka-san?

-Espero que llegues antes de la cena ¿sí?

-Lo hare.-asistió comiendo un poco, pasaron unos minutos antes de que Yukio bajara bostezando.-Buenos días Yukio-san.

-Buenos días Tetsu.-le saludo antes de sentarse y tomar unos hot cakes.

-Buenos días Yukio.-saludo la mujer.-iré a despertar a su padre.

Al estar solos solo se escuchaba los cubiertos, el azabache miro a su hermanito.-¿Todo bien?

-Algo así.-se encogió de hombros.-Saldré dentro de unas horas.

-¿Dónde iras? Si se puede saber.

-Luego de nuestra conversación, lo pensé un poco y resolveré esto y dejare de evitar las cosas.-le sonrió un poco.-Pero espero que todo vaya bien, te diré lo que termina todo, no te preocupes Nii-san.-termino su te antes de levantarse y dejar los platos y lavarlos.

Fue a ordenar su cuarto, tomo su celular y ver la hora, tendría que caminar un buen rato y eso le servía para pensar, se despidió de todos, no sin antes recibir algo de dinero para que comiera si demoraba mucho, suspiro y acomodo su bufanda para comenzar a caminar e ir hacia su destino, no muy lejos de ello estaban los antiguos generación de los milagros yendo a la reunión improvisada del as bajo del antiguo equipo, nadie entendía nada pero tendrían la respuesta de sus preguntas al llegar, faltaba treinta minutos y ya todos estaban allí, Kagami los miraba curioso por haber sido incluido en esto. Nadie hablaba y como si fuera cuestión de magia apareció en su cambio de visión el causante de todo esto.

-Creo que todos hemos llegado antes de la hora.-hablo el peli celeste mirándolos a cada uno.-Siento las molestias si tenían planes el día de hoy.

-Tetsu puedes ir al grano.-hablo Aomine mirando al chico.

-Tan impaciente como siempre eh.-miro al moreno antes de asistir.-Como quieras.-suspiro un poco antes de desviar la mirada.-Quisiera disculparme por mi mal comportamiento con ustedes, les he tirado la culpa por cosas que deberían ser olvidadas o superadas, éramos muy jóvenes para saber las consecuencias de nuestros actos en esa época.-hablaba mirándoles de reojo.-Me he comportado muy hipócrita por todo.

-Pero Kuro-chin.-hablo Murasakibara frunciendo el ceño, antes que alguien pudiera replicar algo más, el peli celeste negó con la cabeza.

-Por déjame terminar.-se removió un poco.-Solo deje que lo negativo de las cosas me atacara y olvidara los mejores momento con cada uno de ustedes, los hice sufrir por ello, mi actitud con ustedes fue muy horrible, solo quise ignorar las cosas, pero no puedo seguir evitando esto.-los miro.-Espero que me disculpen por ello, Kagami-kun, fui horrible amigo para ti como ocultarte las cosas que me pasaban a mudarme sin siquiera decirte, me distancie de ti y en verdad lo siento, espero que me perdones como los chicos de Seirin, fueron buenos compañeros y muy buenos amigos, que lamentablemente no valore-le sonrió leve.-Si me odias lo entenderé como a los demás, puedo cargar con eso.-miro a sus antiguos compañeros antes de hacer una reverencia.-Lo siento chicos, no debí tratarlos de esa manera, comprendí que las cosas suceden por algo,….espero que las cosas entre nosotros mejores, pero pido tiempo, ya no somos esas personas que éramos en Teiko, de cierta manera yo, era igual a ustedes, no por nada era el sexto jugador ¿no?.-rio sin ganas sin siquiera verlos, miro hacia el cielo pensativo.-Amaba esa unión que teníamos, como las cosas con el tiempo fueron maravillosos, pero nunca duraron, comenzaron alejarse de mi, empezaron a ignorarme, las personas que mas quería me dejaban atrás, ahora fui yo quien lo hizo.

Los chicos dejaban que el menor hablara, nadie le quitaba la vista de ello, Murasakibara comenzó a llorar y lentamente se acercó al más bajo, el peli celeste lo miro curioso antes de sonreír leve al ver su reacción.

-Lo siento..ngh lo siento tanto Kuro-chin.-le miro sin para sus lágrimas, el nombrado se puso de puntas, al notar eso, el más alto se agacho un poco, sintiendo como suavemente le quitaban las lágrimas, miro a los ojos al menor.

-Sigues siendo un llorón Murasakibara-kun.-le seguía sonriendo, enternecido por el mas alto.-No debes disculparte, al final todo el mundo comete errores, tanto como tu y yo lo hicimos, ¿Por qué no olvidar aquello y empezar de nuevo? Wahh!.-grito un poco al ser alzado.

-¡Kuro-chin!.-sonrió animado.-Eres el mejor Kuro-chin.

El nombrado solo pudo sonrojarse, sintió como le despeinaban sus cabellos, miro al moreno que al parecer había llorado un poco, todos le miraban pero el ambiente era más tranquilo, al estar nuevamente en el piso rápidamente fue abrazado por Kise y que se le unió Momoi, rio un poco divertido, ya rendido solo se dejó, obtuvo su objeto de la suerte por parte del peli verde, sabiendo que su lado tsundere le ganaba, un leve apretón en su hombro por parte de Akashi, un choque de puños por parte del cejas partidas, luego de un buen rato, sintiéndose incomodo por el abrazo del rubio y la chica, le pidió que lo soltaran.

-¿Entonces estamos bien Kurokocchi?-pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas el rubio.

-Uh si.-se acomodó su ropa, acaricio los cabellos rosas de su amiga tratando de tranquilizar su llanto.-Momoi-san por favor no llore mas.-pidió suavemente.

-Lo siento, s.. Sólo que estoy tan feliz.

-Yo también, yo también.-le quito las lágrimas y le beso la frente, haciéndola sonrojar y poder celosos a dos personas, escucharon como una música provenía del menor.-Oh disculpen.-contesto curioso.-Dime

 _ **-*TETSU.-el nombrado alejo el aparato de su oreja.-DIME AHORA MISMO DONDE ESTAS.***_

-Maldición.-dijo sobándose su oído lastimado por el grito, esa chica tenia pulmones.-Haru-chan…

 _ **-*Haru-chan ni nada.-bajo el volumen luego de escuchar las quejas de la persona a su lado.-Shino y yo estamos preocupados.***_

Sonrió levemente siendo observado por los demas, sabiendo eso no lo encontró oportuno.-Chicos, estoy bien, sigo vivo.-rio divertido.-Además les dije ayer que no debían preocuparse, iba a estar bien.

 _ **-*Lo sabemos.-hablo el azabache.-Pero aun así, no nos puedes detener***_

-He no creo que sea buena idea Shino, Haru.-seguía negándose.

 _ **-*Nos dirás ahora antes de que busque con mis medios donde estas, y cuando te encuentre te juro que gritare al viento que disfrutas dormir abrazado por Yukio cuando tienes pesadillas.-amenazo por lo bajo.***_

Tetsuya se sonrojo avergonzado, agradeciendo que ningunos de los chicos la hubieran escuchado.-Bien tu ganas….¿Te acuerdas el parque donde Shino y yo jugamos?.

 _ **-*Oh si, donde te gane, no estamos lejos, estaremos allí en cinco minutos.-luego de eso corto la llamada*.**_

Hizo una mueca.-Lo siento, mis amigos vienen para acá.-dijo apenado.

-Está bien, al parecer sonaban preocupados cuando esa chica grito.-dijo Midorima ajustando sus lentes.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo con Kasamatsu Yukio?.-pregunto Akashi.

-Muy bien, es un buen hermano mayor, en realidad no me había sentido tan bien con un ambiente tan familiar, mi madre ya no trabajo tanto y no se estresa preocupándose por mi.-sonrió contento-Y el señor Yuusuke es muy buena persona, me trata como un hijo, además en Kaijo he conversado con muchos de mis compañeros, algunos me han preguntado si de verdad era un jugador titular en Teiko.

Les hablo un poco más en como era su nueva vida como un Kasamatsu, cuando escucharon un grito y una bella chica peli azul salta y abrazaba al menor que solo suspiro aferrando a la chica para que no cayera y por ende el también.

-Oh Tetsu-chan eres taaan malo conmigo.-se quejo la chica sin soltarlo.

-Oye Haru suelta al pobre Tetsu.-alego el azabache llegando y quitando a la chica del menor.-Hey Tetsu.-le saludo sonriente.

-Chicos.-rio un poco al ver los pucheros que hacia la chica, le tomo de la cintura.-Vez, sigo vivo Haru.-sonrió burlón.

-Tsk, no es gracioso Tetsu-chan.

-Ustedes sobre exageran las cosas.-los acuso, luego miro a los demás que estaban algo incomodos.-Haru, Shino, les presento a mis amigos, aunque ya conocen a Aomine-kun, Momoi-san y Kise-kun, ellos son Kagami Taiga, Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seijuurou y Murasakibara Atsushi.-dijo mientras señalaban a los nombrados.-Chicos, ellos son Kurosahi Haru y Mitsuji Shino.

-Bueno es un gusto conocer a las personas que hicieron sufrir a mi lindo Tetsu.-dijo serio el azabache antes de sonreír.-Pero tratan de arruinar esto, no dejaremos que se acerquen a el nuevamente.

-Jajajajaja ya están advertidos-dijo la chica riéndose, divertida por la situación.-Oh con mi novio nadie se mete.

-¡¿Novio?!.-exclamaron sorprendidos por la nueva noticia.

Tetsuya se sonrojo.-Haru-chan, no deberías decir eso, además ¿Cuándo te pedí salir conmigo?.-la miro alzando su ceja, cuestionándola.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Mi futuro novio?.

Ríe.-Jamás.

Hizo un puchero.-Tu no eres divertido Tetsu.

-Espera ¿no lo son?.-dijo ahora confundido Aomine.

-Ella solo les está jugando una broma.-les explico Shino.-Parece que nosotros arruinamos su emotivo arreglo.

-Algo así.-dijo Kise un tanto avergonzado, miro a los chicos que conversación

La antigua generación de los milagros y Kagami veían la interacción con el grupo, que reía o se molestaban de forma infantil.

-Uh.-Tetsuya los miro.-Por que no vamos a comer, podemos así hablar más tranquilos, si gustan, no creo que quieran estar todo el rato parados aquí.

-Claro Tetsu, yo me apunto.-hablo el moreno contento siendo secundado por el pelirrojo.-Bakagami no me copies.

-No lo hago

Los demás asistieron yendo a un Maji Burger que para ellos era conocido y que visitan antiguamente con frecuencia, reunieron las mesas luego de pedir permiso correspondiente, conversaron un poco de todo, Haru y Shino se incluían preguntando cosas del peli celeste para futuros chantajes, cosa que el nombrada se quejara y callada a la mayoría, era un ambiente muy bueno, el peli celeste sonrió un poco contento por cómo iba bien las cosas.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Espero qye les guste!**_

 _ **Capítulo 7: Festival de talentos, ¿Te llega al corazón?**_

El día lunes Tetsuya iba de un mejor un humor de lo esperado después de la reunión con sus amigos, cuando entro a clases fue atacado por el abrazo meloso de un rubio que conocía muy bien, suspiro ya acostumbrado, mientras sus compañeros de clases miraban la escena que algunas veces se repetían por el modelo que conocía mejor a su compañero peli celeste.

-Kise-kun ¿Podrías soltarme?.-pidió incómodo luego de notar como siempre que el rubio comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

-Pero Kurokocchi.-se quejó soltándolo, el menor bufo sentándose en su lugar mirando que sus amigos no estaban.

-Si buscas a Kurosahi-san y Mitsuji-kun salieron del salón no hace mucho.-hablo una castaña al verlo.

-Oh gracias Sakura-chan.-agradeció por la información, tomo su libro para continuar su lectura, pronto comenzarían las clases así que sus amigos ya volverían.

-Kasamatsu-kun.-hablo una voz monótona, el nombrado levantó la mirada hacia su compañero de ojos negros.-Para la feria de talentos, ¿ayudas en la cocina o atenderás? Aunque necesitamos ayuda con la comida.

-Podría hacer las dos cosas, puedo estar una hora en la cocina improvisada y luego ayudar a atender las mesas Aitsuji-san.

-Le diré a la presidenta.-asistió antes de retirarse pero termino regresando.-Por cierto Kasamatsu-kun ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.-le pregunto algo avergonzado de interrumpir varias veces al menor.

El menor asistió esperando con curiosidad dejando el libro en su lugar.

-Bueno, ¿Te has estado adaptando aquí?.-dijo después de todo ya había pasado un tiempo que el de ojos celeste estaba en Kaijo.

Sonrió leve.-Si y me es agradable como mis compañeros me han ayudado a adaptarme y también ayuda que nii-san haga las cosas más fáciles, no mentiré, al principio fue un tanto difícil por ya estar acostumbrado a la dinámica de Seirin, me es agradable estar en Kaijo.-dijo sincero.

Escuchó unos _"aww"_ de sus compañeras que estaban detrás de él, se sonrojo un tanto avergonzado, Kise miraba y había escuchado la pequeña interacción, nunca había esperado que una nueva vida podría cambiar a su pequeño y lindo Kuroko. Tendría que empezar todo de nuevo y eso podría ser bueno para todos, este era un nuevo Kuroko Tetsuya y debía recordarlo pero sin perder de todo el toque que lo caracterizaba. El rubio notaba como el peli celeste conversaba con el chico del libro que estaba leyendo, notaba las pequeñas sonrisas y la emoción en su voz no era la misma que hace unos años atrás, este nuevo Tetsuya era más feliz, más brillante y ya no más la sombra solitaria que alguna vez conoció. La campana sonó y todos iban a sus lugares, Tetsuya saludo a sus amigos cuando los tuvo a su lado.

En las horas de almuerzo el menor de la familia Kasamatsu iba con Haru y Shino al patio, el dia era maravilloso para comer afuera, mientras comían el de ojos rojizos miro a su mejor amigo.

-Así que ¿De verdad haremos algo para el festival de talentos?.-pregunto tomando su bebida.

-¡Claro Shino-kun!.-le respondía animada la chica.-Sera divertido.-exclamó escuchando como el azabache suspiraba rendido.

-Si, además tengo una idea que les gustada a ambos.-hablo Tetsuya un tanto misterioso.-Sin embargo debemos ensayar muy bien lo que tengo en mente.

Shino y Haru miraban a su amigo con extrañeza sin saber muy bien a que venía, pero tenían claro que cualquier cosa estaban ahí para él, solo se rindieron a su destino, escuchaban la propuesta del menor y para su sorpresa era una muy buena idea también les agradaba aquello, pensaban en como irían vestidos ya que tendrían los trajes de su salón, sería un tanto incómodo.

Después de comer y aun les quedaba tiempo fueron a inscribirse y en ello se encontraron con el hermano mayor del peli celeste que iba a su mejor amigo Moriyama y a Kobori

-¿Tetsu?.-el azabache miro a su hermano que hablaba con el encargado del concurso, el nombrado miro a su hermano.

-Yukio-san, Moriyama-senpai, Kobori-senpai.-les sonrió levemente acercándose con sus amigos.-Estábamos inscribiéndonos para la muestra de talentos.

-¿Entraran?.-dijo curioso Kobori impresionado.

-No sabía que Tetsuya-kun tuviera un talento oculto.-hablo animado Moriyama.

-Si bueno la idea a fue mía Senpai's.-dijo Haru un tanto avergonzada.-Pero Tetsu-kun nos propuso que hacer y nosotros aceptamos, además ¡será divertido!.-exclamó emocionada.

-Eso no lo dudes Haru-chan.-le animaba el mejor amigo de Yukio.

-¿Que harán?.-les pregunto el azabache.

-Sera sorpresa.-dijo divertido Shino.

-¿Así que te saltaras los entrenamientos mánager?.-pregunto mirando a su hermano.

-Bueno por lo que tengo entendido por el entrenador Takeuchi solo esta semana habrá entrenamientos ya que la otra empezamos con los preparativos del festival.-les informo.

Los integrantes del equipo asistieron, el Kasamatsu menor les pidió avisarle a los demás del equipo que su entrenamiento de hoy sería más corto. Los menores se fueron a su clase y en ello se encontraron al rubio siendo perseguido por las chicas que cuando los diviso se puso de tras de ellos, inevitablemente las chicas les vieron, el peli celeste suspiro, Shino era también popular en Kaijo y tener dos "celebridades" causaría más revueltas.

-Uh.-llamo la atención de las chicas.-Discúlpenos bellas damas pero necesitamos ir a nuestra clase que pronto tocara el timbre.-pidió mirándolas antes de sonreír suavemente.-Así que por favor vayan a sus clases.-pidió amablemente.

Las chicas se sonrojaron por ser llamadas bellas y por ver aquellos ojos celeste que parecían un cielo sin nubes, asistieron y murmuraban _"Si Kasamatsu-sama" "Es tan lindo"_ entre otras cosas, el chico los miraba curioso por ello pero como mayormente hacia prefirió estar en la ignorancia, lo que no sabía era que entre Kise y Shino, él era mucho más popular, todos sabían que era ex compañero del rubio en Teiko, fue el sexto jugador fantasma, fue jugador en Seirin y que era el actual mánager del equipo de Kaijo, también para muchos era un chico agradable, amable y dulce con las chicas, respetuoso con los superiores y simpático para sus compañeros, también era lindo y sincero, ayudaba en lo que podía, era apodado como "El príncipe" además todos veían la agradable atmósfera entre los hermanos Kasamatsu. Los amigos más cercanos de Tetsuya sonrieron negando con la cabeza divertidos, "El príncipe" había hecho de las suyas, Kise miraba sorprendido como rápidamente las chicas que le acosaban y perseguían se iban a sus clases, agradecido y aliviado fue también a su próxima clase escuchando como el timbre sonaba.

En todo lo que restaba de clases había recibido mensajes de sus antiguos compañeros, Midorima sorpresivamente también le había mandado un pequeño y conciso mensaje. No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante la culpabilidad de los chicos, ya que les había dejado en claro que no era toda su culpa, mandando sus respuesta tratando de no ser pillado por su profesor, dejo el tema allí y continuo escribiendo lo que harían en el festival, aunque las cosas hayan apaciguado todo, aun así lo que estaba escribiendo mostraba mucho sus sentimientos, Shino miro a su mejor amigo, él era alguien muy reservado, le gustaba los deportes pero ver al pequeño le hacía sentir cómodo, no era tratado como lo hacían la mayoría de la gente de Kaijo, sonrió levemente pensativo en las cosas ignorando la clase, ya después le pediría ayuda a Tetsuya y a Haru.

La chica anotaba algunas cosas dichas por el profesor aunque estaba pensativa, desde hace mucho tiempo ella no se sentía tan cómoda y feliz con alguien a menos que fuera Shino, Tetsuya era un enigma para ella, mostraba tantas facetas pero seguía siendo tan dulce y amable con todos, soltó una pequeña sonrisa, Kasamatsu Tetsuya era la luz de ellos dos y siempre lo cuidarían y apoyarían como él lo hacía con ellos.

Cada uno se fue a su club, aunque pidieron un favor al profesor de música antes de irse, los días se volvieron estresantes para los tres con la idea puesta en mente, ninguno desperdiciaba el tiempo para ensayar en conjunto o de forma individual, Tetsuya daba instrucciones al equipo para luego seguir escribiendo su idea, siendo observado por los chicos que al verlo tan concentrado prefirieron no molestarlo, aunque les sorprendía que sin dejar de ver y escribir en una libreta supiera que algunos estaban reduciendo sus ejercicios.

Yukio miraba a su hermano ensayar en su cuarto, le pregunto si necesitaba ayuda pero el menor se negó. Diciendo que necesitaba hacerlo él mismo, pero de igual forma el azabache sabia más o menos lo que presentarían su hermano y amigos al escenario, cuando empezó la semana para los preparativos, comenzaron a ayudar en el salón con el decorativo mientras las chicas confeccionaban los trajes para todos, sus compañeras estaban más que emocionadas por ser los trajes del grupo más encantador de su generación, aunque muchas estaban felices de hacer un traje para Kise, Kuroko, Shino y Haru eran increíbles. Esa semana paso tan rápido como se pudo; los chicos estaban cansados pero felices por el resultado del salón, la temática era muy buena y fuera de lo normal, estar listos solos tenían un día para descansar, por lo que había hablado con la generación de los milagros ellos irían al festival, se había probado el traje que llevaría y para su sorpresa le quedaba muy bien, las chicas al verlo se sonrojaron, suspiro un poco, pero no se quejó, su mejor amiga se veía muy bella.

Con Yukio habían conversado lo que había hecho cada uno de su clase, el salón de su hermano mayor iba con la temática de mayordomos y sirvientes, rio divertido, su hermano se ponía muy tímido con las chicas, aunque Yukio era bueno cocinando, el día del festival, Tetsuya iba con una guitarra en su espalda, se encontró con sus amigos y fueron a dejar las cosas donde estarían bien cuidadas, al ir al salón después con un suspiro los tres tomaron los trajes para cambiarse, Tetsuya y Shino estaban un tanto incomodos por las miradas recibidas, tenían mucha piel expuesta, los dos tenían el mismo traje solo que el de Tetsuya alguna de la tela era celeste y la de Shino roja resaltando muy bien sus ojos.

-Tks Tetsu.-hablo el de ojos rojizos sintiendo muchas miradas.-Esto es horrible.

-Concuerdo contigo Shino-kun, pero mira el lado positivo, traemos gente al salón.-le sonrió escuchando chillidos de unas chicas de otra preparatoria.

-Bueno, todo tiene que valerlo amigo mío.

En el camino de vuelta hacia su salón vieron el traje de Haru, parecía una realeza egipcia, la chica ayuda a acomodar los vestidos de algunas chicas que habían hecho ropa de sirvientas egipcias para variar los personajes, otros parecían soldados de la época. A la hora de inicio comenzó, la primera hora Tetsuya seria camarero mientras Shino estaba repartiendo folletos afuera y Haru estaba en la entrada del salón para atender a los clientes que vinieran.

Venia mucha gente, con una sonrisa los atendía, no dejaba de moverse un lado a otro, luego de la hora cambio con un compañero para estar ahora en la cocina, viendo de reojo como Kise salía, escuchando chillidos de fans del rubio, sabría que el trabajo se volverá más pesado, como lo sabía gracias al rubio el lugar se llenaba más rápido, eso de cierta forma les ayudaba pero no diría eso nunca, estuvo un buen rato cambiando lugares con sus compañeros. Hubo un momento que por fin tuvo su descanso con sus amigos, al verse se cambiaron sabiendo que muy pronto tendrían que presentarse al escenario.

Luego de unos minutos tenían el mismo traje, una poleron blanca con unas rayas doradas en los brazos y pantalones cortos negros, al verse sonrieron, en el camino se encontraron con los amigos de Tetsuya.

-¿Tetsuya?.-hablo Akashi viendo al menor.

-Oh, hola chicos.-les sonrió animado.-Disculpe pero debemos irnos, ya pronto nos va a tocar subir al escenario.

-¿Escenario?.-pregunto Midorima.

-Sí, si quieren vayan al gimnasio, realmente lo van a disfrutar.-dijo Shino divertido antes de salir corriendo con sus dos amigos.

Los de cabello arcoíris se miraron entre si y seguir a los chicos, al estar como pudieron llegaron hacia adelante del lugar, viendo como un grupo se iba a del escenario, mientras entraban unos chicos dejando unos instrumentos, allí pasaron tres personas que ellos conocían muy bien, el menor de todos fue al micrófono.

( la canción se llama Eine Kleine – Mafumafu)

Kasamatsu Tetsuya se aclaró la voz y empezó a cantar, tocando la guitarra.

 **Atashi anata ni aete**

 **Hontou ni ureshii no ni**

 **Atarimae no you ni sorera**

 **Subete ga kanashiinda**

 **Ima itai kurai shiawase na omoide ga**

 **Itsuka kuru o-wakare o sodatete aruku**

 **Dareka no ibasho o ubai**

 **Ikiru kurai naraba mou**

 **Atashi wa ishikoro ni demo**

 **Nareta nara ii na**

 **Dato shitara kanchigai mo**

 **Tomadoi mo nai**

 **Sou yatte anata made mo**

 **Shiranai mama de**

 **Anata ni atashi no omoi ga zenbu**

 **Tsutawatte hoshii no ni**

 **Dare ni mo ienai himitsu ga atte uso**

 **O tsuite shimau no da**

 **Anata ga omoeba omou yori ikutsu**

 **Mo atashi wa ikujinai no ni**

 **Doushite doushite doushite**

 **Kienai kanashimi mo hokorobi**

 **Mo anata to ireba**

 **"Sore de yokatta ne" to waraeru**

 **No ga donna ni ureshii ka**

 **Me no mae no subete ga boyakete**

 **Wa toketeiku you na**

 **Kiseki de afurete tarinai ya**

 **Atashi no namae o yonde kureta**

Tetsuya miro a sus amigos al darse cuenta que estaban enfrente.

 **Anata ga ibasho o nakushi**

 **Samayou kurai naraba mou**

 **Dareka ga mikawari ni nareba nante omounda**

 **Ima sasayaka de tashika na minai furi**

 **Kitto kurikaeshinagara waraiaunda**

 **Nando chikatte mo nando inotte**

 **Mo santantaru yume o miru**

 **Chiisa na hizumi ga itsuka anata o nonde**

 **Nakushite shimau you na**

 **Anata ga omoeba omou yori oogesa**

 **Ni atashi wa fugainai no ni**

 **Doushite doushite doushite**

 **Onegai itsumademo itsumademo koerarenai yoru o**

 **Koeyou to te o tsunagu kono**

 **Hibi ga tsudzukimasu you ni**

 **Tojita mabuta sae azayaka ni irodoru tame ni**

 **Sono tame ni nani ga dekiru kana**

 **Anata no namae o yonde ii kana**

Sonrió mirando a sus amigos atrás que también le sonreían, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la melodía, y sin abrirlos siguió cantando.

 **Umareta kita sono shunkan ni atashi**

 **"Kiete shimaitai" tte nakiwameitanda**

 **Sore kara zutto sagashiteitanda**

 **Itsuka deaeru**

 **Anata no koto o**

Haru y Shino daban el coro, los milagros sentían como sus corazones que esa canción iba para ellos.

 **Kienai kanashimi mo hokorobi**

 **Mo anata to ireba**

 **"Sore de yokatta ne" to waraeru**

 **No ga donna ni ureshii ka**

 **Me no mae no subete ga boyakete**

 **Wa toketeyuku you na**

 **Kiseki de afurete tarinai ya**

 **Atashi no namae o yonde kureta**

 **Anata no namae o yonde ii kana**

El peli celeste suspiro cansado, miro a la gente que comenzó a gritar emocionadas, sonrió un poco antes de hacer una reverencia, bajo del escenario junto con sus amigos, reía abrazando a la peli azul y al azabache, en su camino mucha gente los felicitaba, agradecidos fueron a buscar comida antes de que acabara su tiempo libre, al salir por fin del gimnasio Tetsuya se sorprendió al ver a sus padres y hermanos allí.

-¿Oka-san? ¿Otto-san? ¿Yu-nii?.-se acercó y rápidamente fue abrazado por su madre, le correspondió el abrazo aun confundido.

-Cantas tan hermoso mi niño.-felicito la mujer, ella miro a los otros dos y los felicito.

Conversaron unos momentos antes de despedirse, Haru reía divertida por la situación y Shino le despeinaba su cabellera también feliz.

-Somos un buen grupo ¿no?.-dijo la peli azul mirando a los dos chicos.

El de ojos celeste y rojizo se miraron entre sí solo sonrieron.-Si.-dijeron al unísono.

Mientras ellos iban a comer, los amigos y ex compañeros de Tetsuya aún estaban en el mismo lugar, aun recordando la letra de la canción, era tan llena de sentimientos por el peli celeste hacia ellos, esa canción les hacía recordar tantas cosas, aun paralizados escuchaban por donde estaban que hablaban del príncipe y sus amigos la realeza, escucharon una conversación detrás de ellos.

-Tetsuya-sama es tan lindo.-murmura una chica.-Te tengo envidia, estas con los chicos más perfectos Sakura-chan.

-Sí, de igual forma que Haru-san.-suspiro soñadora.

-El príncipe de Kaijo tiene una maravillosa voz, me gustaría verlo jugar con su equipo, ¿Crees que nos dejen ver una de sus prácticas?.

-Quizás, muchas de las fans de Kise-san también van por Kasamatsu-sama.-hablo la tercera chica.-Vamos, quiero ir a ver si Kasamatsu-sama ha entrado de turno, por lo que averigüe él iba a atender la sala, su traje kya es tan bello.

Al estar lejos Aomine miro a su alrededor.-Al parecer Tetsu es muy popular en Kaijo.

Los chicos comenzaron a salir del gimnasio, escuchaban como hablaban de su amigo y con quienes se juntaban, veían que olvidaban que la pequeña sombra era diferente, fueron a su salón después de dar algunas vueltas y que Murasakibara comprada muchos golosinas.

Al verlo se impresionaron de ver a Kuroko tan expuesto, Akashi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo, esa piel tan blanca y suave, su sonrojo en las mejillas lo volvía muy adorable, el chico al verlos les sonrió y los llevo a una mesa, vieron el lugar, debían decir que les había quedado muy bien, notaban como algunos miraban al menor r y venir o de igual forma que la bella chica Haru que parecía todo una realeza, el día paso tan rápido y lento a su vez para el menor de la familia Kasamatsu.

Cuando el día termino y después de la celebración en Kaijo, fue hacia su casa con su hermano mayor, iban por completo callados y cansados, Yukio le había comprado una malteada de vainilla.

-Cantaste muy bien.-le alago mirándolo de reojo.

-Gracias.-sonrió un poco.-Lo disfrute con los chicos, practicamos todo lo que podíamos, no sabía como terminaría todo, ya que ver tanta gente fue algo muy vergonzoso.

-Lo hiciste bien y eso es lo que cuenta, además unos de los chicos los fue a ver y me felicitaron ya que si iban a verte te pondrías más rojo.

-Y no te equivocas.-ríe por lo bajo.-Me encontré con los chicos.

-La letra lo habías pensado para ellos.-pregunto curioso.

Suspiro.-Si, un poco, puedo decir que me inspire en ellos, era eso lo que había estado tratando de escribir esa semana, pero quedo bien y lo disfrute, aunque muchos me miraban cuando estaba con ese traje de egipcio.

-Tienes tus propios fans hermanito.-rie divertido al ver los pucheros del menor, le desordeno el cabello.-Estoy orgulloso de ti Tetsu.

El menor lo miro y sonrió contento.-Te lo agradezco mucho nii-san, mañana hay que ir a ordenar todo.-suspira cansado.-Realmente estoy agotado.

-¿Quieres que te cargue?.

-¡No! Eso es vergonzoso ya no soy un niño Yukio-san.-se cruzó de brazos antes de adelantarse de su caminata hacia la casa donde sabia por lo dicho por el azabache que sus padres estarían esperándolos con la cena y el postre favorito del menor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: ¿Una banda? Y reflexiones sobre un rubio modelo.**

Esperaba hacer lo correcto, desde el festival había notado que muchos alumnos de Kaijo que lo felicitaban por el espectáculo, su clase fue la más recaudo, Kuroko le había sorprendido de que su primera actuación fuera grabada y subida al internet, se había reído un poco divertido, Shino y Haru habían disfrutado del espectáculo, no había hablado con los milagros por el inesperado mensaje en medio de su letra, saludo a la gente que se acercaba, se estaba acostumbrado en aquello; le seguía siendo extraño a su rutina, pero una parte de él se sentía feliz, al llegar a su clase miro a su compañeras acercarse.

-Buenos días Kasamatsu-sama!.-habló Sakura.

-Buenos días a todos.-saludo un tanto animado, tomo una escoba para empezar a limpiar, noto el cabello azulado de su mejor amiga.-Haru-chan.

La nombrada se sobresaltó ante el murmullo-¡Tetsuya!

Río divertido-También me alegra verte, querida amiga mía.-dijo burlón.

Sonrió-Bobo, pero pareces muy animado hoy ¿Alguna cita?

-¿Quien tiene una cita?-hablo una voz levemente ronca, el pelinegro se les había acercado.

-Nadie, Haru-chan solo quiere molestarme por estar de buen humor.

-De seguro es una cita.-concordó el azabache divertido antes de deja su brazo en el hombro del menor al verlo fruncir el ceño.-Cambiando el tema, cuando terminemos ¿Quieren ir a algún lugar?.

Bufo molesta.-¿No hablaremos del vídeo?.

-No aquí.-negó el peli celeste, con eso ya dicho cada uno fue a hacer las tareas de limpiezas, más rápido terminaran, más rápido podrían irse, el Kasamatsu menor ayudo a algunos compañeros a limpiar y botar la basura, en el camino se había encontrado con algunos compañeros de equipo, les saluda alegremente, al regresar al salón, frunció el ceño mirando al rubio que estaba sentado haciendo nada, se acercó al mayor, al captar su atención el peli celeste estaba de forma inexpresiva. Kise se estremeció.

-Kise-kun.-le hablo, con voz monótona, el rubio le miro asustado, tragando de forma pesada.

-¿S...si?.-estaba temiendo por su vida.

-¿No deberías ayudar? No seas flojo.-le dijo sin quitar su mirada, al ver que el contrario iba a negarse le interrumpió.-Sabes...me he fijado como Akashi-kun utiliza muy bien las tijeras.-de forma espeluznante le sonrió.-Pero nunca he encontrado con quien practicar ¿Quieres ayudarme en eso?.

Kise le miro por completo miedo ¿Tijeras? Akashi era mala influencia para todos los de su alrededor, asistió de forma tiesa, tomando en el proceso los utensilios de limpieza e hizo lo pedido, sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos, aunque el modelo era cortes y agradable nunca ayudaba en la limpieza, pero ver al peli celeste este fue como un rayo, sabían de ante mano que esos dos se conocían, no ayudaba el hecho que Kise lo dijera a los cuatro viento; aunque les extrañaba como hablaban del pelirrojo antiguo capitán de la Kiseki para poner de escalofríos al rubio, Tetsuya miro a su amigo escandaloso hacer su parte, bufo divertido, siempre le servía decir el nombre de Akashi para que sus antiguos compañeros de equipo hicieran lo que tenían de igual forma, la gente que estuvo en Teiko, Akashi era muy popular como los demás, menos él, claro está, pero eso era antes, ya que ahora todos en Kaijo sabían quién era, no es que le importara, nunca le importo antes como hacer algo ahora, de cierta manera le agradaba ser apreciado, anteriormente se conformaba con sus amigos y compañeros de equipo, también estaba satisfecho con ser solo manager de su equipo, si, jugaba de vez en cuando con el equipo, pero hace tiempo solo lo hacía por hobby, no negaría que extrañaba dar pases en los partidos, no obstante, disfrutaba como iban las cosas hasta ahora.

Se demoraron unas horas, cuando el salón estaban completamente como antes, sabiendo que terminar podrían irse, Tetsuya se acercó a sus amigos con ya su bolso en mano, Shino estaba listo como igualmente Haru, le mando un mensaje a su hermano mayor para avisarle donde estaba, le divertía la manera sobreprotectora del azabache, sin embargo, le hacía muy feliz, su nueva familia era lo mejor que pudo tener, un padrastro amoroso y agradable, un hermanastro sobreprotector y cariñoso, aunque algo tsundere, iban caminando fuera de Kaijo cuando vio a Kise irse hablando por teléfono, quizás deban hacer trabajo, el rubio era algo ocupado. Cuando llegaron a un lugar agradable para los tres se miraron.

-Así que.-las palabras murieron, sabiendo de que debían hablar.-Ser popular es un fastidio.-se quejó Shino.

-Ya eras popular antes del evento Shino-kun ¿Qué cambia aquello?.-dijo Tetsuya.

Bufo.-Bueno, sí, no puedo negarte eso Tetsu, pero ahora hay más gente acosándonos a los tres que antes.

La peli azul asistió, dándole la razón, antes de ver al menor de los tres.-Como estamos hablando de eso, quiero preguntarte algo Tetsu-chan.

El nombrado la miro curioso.-Tu dime.

-¿Sabes sobre el príncipe en Kaijo?.-le fue inevitable no sonreír,

Los ojos celeste les miro a los dos antes de sonreír.-Por supuesto, no soy estúpido Haru, sé que algunos chicos y chicas, me han llamado como el príncipe, cosa que sigo sin comprender mucho el apodo, pero aunque no diga nada, no significaba que me haya dado cuenta de lo que pasaba en Kaijo, por lo que entiendo el apodo empezó en nuestro salón y al mes ya todos me llamaban a si o Kasamatsu-sama.-se encogió de hombros.

Los otros dos estaban sorprendidos, el maldito de su mejor amigo siempre lo supo, Shino se aclaró la voz antes de poder hablar.-Bueno…quizás es porque eres encantador Tetsuya, eres muy amable, has ayudado a muchos de nuestros compañeros y a los profesores, eres muy sincero y atento con todos, además eras lindo y pequeño, tu sonrisa hace que suelten suspiros.-ríe divertido al verlo sonrojado.

-Pero no debían llamarme así.-dijo avergonzado.

Suspira.-Aunque disfruto avergonzarte Tetsu-chan, no venimos a hablar de ello ahora, sino del video.

El chico asistió aun algo sonrojado.-Tienes razón, cuando salí de casa con nii-san, había notado que algunas personas me miraban, era un tanto incomodo, me gusto cantar y ser como una banda.-sonrió mirándoles.-Pero no quiero hacer nada más que eso.

-Entiendo el sentimiento amigo, pero es algo inevitable, ayudamos a Haru con sus prácticas y ya sus compañeros de club disfruta cuando tocamos, es como una ¿Armonía?.-dijo dudando de la última palabra del azabache.

La oji violeta los miraba pensativa, el de ojos rojizos tenía razón, de igual manera lo pensaba el peli celeste, quien se mordió el labio.-Podemos..-dudo pero al tener la atención de sus amigos.-Disfruto cantar y tocar con ustedes ¿Saben? Porque es divertido, quizás no sabemos qué hacer en unos años más porque aún no terminamos la preparatoria pero ¿Por qué no hacerlo por hobby? Digo.-se encogió de hombros.-Démosle el espectáculo que desean, además, no tocamos tan mal para ser principiantes, contando de que es divertido y aun somos jóvenes ¿Por qué no experimentar aquello? Podríamos simplemente darle la oportunidad al momento que ahora teneos, si nos aburrimos solo lo dejamos y tocamos en privado o por adoración.

Los dos chicos se miraron pensativos, antes de sonreír.-Así que una banda ¿eh?.-rio divertido el azabache.

-Si lo hacemos necesitamos un nombre.-dijo Haru alegre.

-Sí, pero no lo pensemos ahora, solo era una sugerencia, chicos.

-Pero Tetsu, es una buena idea, ante el deporte disfruto la música, contando de que es original, nosotros mismos la hacemos.

-Como quieran.-sonríe.-Es mejor ir a comer y luego ir no se ¿Sala de juegos?

-Si.-dijeron unísono.

Caminaban hasta llegar a una comida rápida, al pedir sus pedidos, se sentaron, mientras comían, escucharon una voz.

-¿Kuroko?

El nombrado miro a la persona, encontrando a Midorima Shintarou, parpadeo curioso pero le sonrió levemente.

-Midorima-kun, ¿No deberías estar en clases?-pregunto curioso, ya que por lo que recordaba, el peli verde odiaba perder clases.

-Debía acompañar a mi padre en el hospital por unos asuntos.-respondió ajustando sus lentes.-¿Y tú?

-Terminamos de limpiar el salón, y como era lo único que íbamos a ser el día de hoy, salimos más temprano, claro, después de dejar todo como estaba.-se movió para dejarlo sentarse a su lado.

-Hoy oha asa había dicho que me encontraría con un viejo conocido, esperaba a cualquiera menos tú.

El peli celeste rio divertido antes de beber su soda. Miro a su amigos.-¿Has visto el video?

-De tu mostración, si lo he visto, debo decir que es muy visitado.-miro al menor para luego mirar a los otros dos.-¿Qué harás? Pensé que odiabas las multitudes o ser visto.

-Eso era antes.-se encogió de hombro un poco.-Pero como sabes deje el baloncesto, por lo menos en el club.-dijo con sinceridad.-Además últimamente he estado tocando instrumentos musicales, por ello hicimos como uhm…..una banda en el evento, la letra lo he hecho yo, pero con ayuda de Haru y Shino pudimos crear la música.

El de anteojos estaba más que sorprendido, de verdad el menor había cambiado bastante, suspiro internamente, no sabía cómo los otros seguían creyendo que Kuroko era el mismo, sabiendo que los dos nunca habían congeniado tanto en Teiko, el chico seguía estando ignorando lo que ellos habían hecho, Midorima miro a su viejo compañero de equipo

-Eres bastante sorpresivo Kuroko.

El nombrado frunció el ceño.-Les he dicho que soy Kasamatsu ahora, Midorima-kun, me es raro ahora escuchar mi antiguo apellido, y no me malentiendas, no es que haya olvidado de quien fue mi padre, lo amo, aunque jamás lo conocí, pero es simplemente extraño ser llamado nuevamente cuando te acostumbras a otra cosa.

El peliverde solo asistió.-Bien, Kasamatsu, ¿Has hablado con los demás?

-¿Con los arcoíris?.-dijo Haru divertida.-Recuerdo bien, como Tetsuya quería espacio, por lo menos pueden darle eso , antes de ahogarlo en cosas sin sentidos, sin embargo, mi chico no debería estar siempre a sus pies ¿sabes? Tiene su propia vida Midorima-san

-Haru.-el menor la mira antes de negar con la cabeza, la chica solo bufo un tanto molesta.-Discúlpala Midorima-kun, se enoja con facilidad.-sonrió divertido.-Haremos una banda mientras estemos en la preparatoria, no perdemos nada con hacerlo, después de todo, aun somos jóvenes y es divertido.

-Puedo saber algo.-el de ojos verdes miro al de ojos celeste, que solo asistió sin quitar su vista del contrario.-La canción, fue hecho ¿Para nosotros? Se sinceró Kasamatsu.-le dijo con seriedad.

El menor le miro antes de sonreírle con sutileza.-Cada palabra he hecha por ese propósito, eran mis sentimientos, era lo que había sentido en ese momento, pero no te preocupes Midorima-kun, es el pasado y allí debe quedar.

-El pasado no se borra porque quieres Kasamatsu.-le respondió ocultando el mal sabor de boca.

-Lo sé, más que nadie yo lo sé, pero he curado las heridas, no seguiré estando en un lugar que solo trajo malos recuerdos, pero.-le miro de reojo.-También trajo buenos momentos, quizás no seas chismoso como Kise-kun, pero me alegra que hayan venido y escuchado lo que tenía que decir para ustedes, soy feliz ahora Midorima-kun, ni tu ni los demás Kiseki, cambiara aquello, yo ahora no estoy solo.-miro a sus dos amigos que les sonrieron.-Así que ¿Porque simplemente llevarnos bien?

-Sabes que no somos compatibles.-gruño molesto.

-Sabes, investigue un poco.-dijo comiendo antes de sonreír.-Eso de que eras incompatibles por nuestro signo del horóscopo, es pura mentira, eres tan tsundere Midorima-kun.-tuvo el placer de ver al mayor sonrojarse.-¿Akashi-kun no ha hablado del tema?

-Nada, quizás solo esté pensando, después de todo, el que hizo que hiciéramos que jugáramos con tu viejo amigo Ogiwara.

-Ogiwara….-murmuro pensativo, sonrió con tristeza.-Ah, había olvidado aquello.

-¿Kuroko?.-el peli verde le miro preocupado.

Negó con la cabeza.-Solo que nunca más lo volví a ver, era después de todo mi primer amigo, pero a veces los lazos pueden desaparecer, no puedo lamentar nada, porque también es i culpa, era débil, le mentí, me merezco su odio.-suspiro.-Pero no quiero hablar de eso, Midorima-kun, me alegra volver a verte.

-Igualmente Kasamatsu.-hizo una mueca, le era raro llamarlo de otra forma.

-Te acostumbras con el tiempo.-le dijo al verlo.

-Tetsu debemos irnos, Yukio-senpai se enojaría si demoramos más.

-Claro, fue un gusto verlo Midorima-san.-se despidió Shino, los dos se levantaron, Tetsuya miro al contrario antes de hablarle

-Deberías pedirle una cita a Takao-kun.-ríe un poco.-Se feliz Midorima-kun, nos veremos en otro momento.

Sin escuchar una respuesta, los tres chicos se fueron de lugar, el menor de los tres suspiro cansado, sus amigos les miraban preocupados, solo les sonrió, quitándole importancia a asunto, fueron a la sala de juegos para distraerse, después de unas horas escucharon el teléfono de peli celeste.

-¿Hola?

- _ ***Tetsuya, ¿Podemos juntarnos este fin de semana?.-hablo el pelirrojo con seriedad***_.

-Uh no lo sé, Akashi-kun.-dijo con dudas, aunque de cierta manera le agradaba volver a hablar con el pelirrojo.

 _ **-*Solo tomaré un tiempo de tu día, te lo prometo, pero esta bien, si n quieres juntarnos aun con alguien de la kiseki.***_

Tetsuya se mordió el labio sabiendo que sus amigos le miraban.-Esta bien, llámame cuando este aquí, no es que odie juntarme con ustedes, solo que ahora tengo varias cosas que hacer con Haru y Shino o con Yukio-niisan que el tiempo que tengo es mínimo

 _ **-*Lo comprendo, así que nos vemos el fin de semana Tetsuya***_

-Adiós Akashi-kun.-corto la llamada, miro su teléfono dudoso.

-¿Tetsu?.-hablo Shino preocupado.

-No pasa nada Shino-kun, solo estoy algo incómodo, hace tiempo que no me junto con los chicos de forma amigable… además sin contar que hace poco hemos vuelto a tener contacto, por ejemplo, con Aomine-kun me es algo incómodo, lo considere m mejor amigo pero cuando me dejo de lado y dejo de hablarme dolió, sin embargo, creo que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.-abrazo a la chica que se sonrojo.-Bueno, por lo menos Kise-kun no invade como antes m espacio personal.-se estremeció un poco.

-He notado que Kise-san, te observa mucho, ¿Quizás le gustas?.-Haru le sonrió a la vez que sus ojos violetas brillaron de malicia.-Tetsu-chan es un rompe corazones.

-¿Kise-kun?.-fue inevitable de que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un suave rojo, jamás pensó que el rubio le viera de forma romántica.-Es mejor irnos a casa.

Cada uno se fue por diferentes direcciones hacia su hogar, el peli celeste estaba algo aturdido, al llegar a su casa, vio que su hermano estaba allí con su mejor amigo, les saludo a los dos antes de irse a su cuarto, se acostó suspirando en su cama, comenzando a recordar nuevamente las palabras de Haru, ¿Le gustaba a Kise? El chico era cariñoso y bastante fastidioso cuando estaba a su lado, pero también comenzó a recordar, como siempre el rubio le invitaba a salir o le invitaba a comer, siempre se negaba, sabía muy bien que al final todo terminaría mal ya que siempre el modelo era perseguido y quizás, solo quizás terminara lastimado a ser ignorado por las fans, luego, muchos otros recuerdos le llegaban a la mente, de cómo el rubio había ido a Seirin a invitarlo a Kaijo, era la primera vez desde que dejo Teiko que había visto a alguien de su ex equipo, en ese momento quería hacerlo sin ayuda de unos de los milagros, pero ahora se daba cuenta que había sido grosero con alguien que parecía realmente preocupado por él, no obstante, había ignorado muchos de los afectos del rubio, recordando que muchas veces Kise no era esa persona que el mismo detestaba, había otra tipo de personalidad en el chico, como la seriedad con que jugaba, la forma confiado de lograr algo, como peleaba con Aomine de forma seria, había cosas que el mismo prefirió desconocer, era lo mejor, porque en ese momento disfrutaba más el tiempo con el moreno que con el rubio, odiaba la atención y Kise era en si la atención misma, odiaba la multitudes y las consecuencias que traían, y Kise era siempre visto sin importar que el mismo se ocultara, sabía muy bien como era el rubio, Kise solo era bueno con la gente que era merecedor de su respeto no por nada la generación de los milagros tenían los apodos del rubio y de cual forma estaba incluido Kagami, el rubio muchas veces era frio con la gente a su alrededor pero no se pasaba a lo grosero, después de todo eso podría perjudicar su reputación como modelo.

Suspiro pesadamente, sin saber que hacer muy bien, si era el caso ¿Qué podría responderle? Él ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba alguien, no negaría que en algún momento pensó que terminaría saliendo con Momoi, pero ahora no sentía nada por ella más que un profundo aprecio de igual forma que a Shino y Haru, ni siquiera sabía muy bien su orientación sexual, ahora con esa información en su mente ¿podría ver a la cara al rubio? Esperaba que sí, no quería actuar de manera obvia, tampoco debía pensarlo mucho ¿No? Haru solo dijo algo que el mismo pudo malinterpretarlo, podría ser.

No queriendo pensar más de lo necesario bajo a la sala y se sentó en el sofá individual, viendo como los dos chicos mayores jugaban, dejo que Nigou se subiera a sus piernas para acariciarles las orejas a su mascota.

-¿Ha sucedido algo hermanito?.-hablo Yukio viendo al menor.

-Nada realmente.-dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio.-Por cierto, el fin de semana me juntare con Akashi-kun.

-¿Akashi? ¿Para qué te necesita?.-hablo Moriyama curioso.

-Ni idea, pero lo sabré ese día, últimamente hemos vuelto a tener contacto, claro que tratamos de ignorar lo que había pasado en Teiko.-miro la televisión.-Creo que es justo, hoy también me encontré con Midorima-kun, no conversamos mucho, contando de que ninguno de los dos nos hablábamos tanto anteriormente.-los miro unos segundos.-Uh ¿Qué piensan si Shino-kun, Haru-chan y yo hiciéramos una banda?

-¿Por lo que paso en el evento?.-hablo el mejor amigo de Yukio para luego sonreír.-Hombre me dan envida, muchas mujeres van detrás de ustedes.-ro u poco.-Pero si lo hicieran me gustaría escuchar como tocan, en el evento fui a verlos y también unos de los chicos hizo que fuera escuchara en todo Kaijo con los parlantes, así que pude escucharlos todos los del equipo.

Tetsuya se sonrojo avergonzado.-Ya entiendo porque todo el mundo nos miraba bastante, pensé que solo habían visto un video subido del momento o hayan escuchado chismes.

-Vamos Tetsuya no tocaron mal, en verdad parecían muy sincronizados por el poco tiempo que tuvieron.-consolaba el azabache hacia su hermano.

Hizo un puchero-Malvados, pero nos justo tocar, crear una melodía y letra para el festival, además siempre ayudamos a Haru ir su club y Shino a veces se escapa de su club también.-sonríe divertido.

-Cualquier cosa que decidas pequeños siempre te apoyare.

-Gracias Nii-san.-le sonrió para luego levantase y abrazarle.

Moriyama miraba la escena tan divertido y feliz por los os chicos, Yukio siempre hablaba de Tetsuya cuando no estaba presente, también como se preocupaba por el menor cuando salía este con sus amigos y era muy sobreprotector con este cuando le era necesario, Tetsuya ni los otros se daba cuenta de que Yukio los espiaba en uno de los recesos, los chicos del equipo les divertía como el captan había cambiado con su nuevo hermanito menor, la situación era extraña pero agradable, por nada del mundo esto sería cambiado, solo esperaba ver como reaccionaria su mejor amigo cuando el peli celeste consiga pareja, oh como disfrutara la explosión llamada Yukio Kasamatsu.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9: Un día lleno de sentimientos**_

Como había dicho termino por ir hacia la junta con los chicos, había recibido la llamada del pelirrojo, se despidió de sus padres y hermano antes de salir, caminaba con tranquilidad hasta su destino, demoro un rato hasta encontrar el lugar, miro la cafetería con curiosidad antes de quitarle importancia, entro buscando a sus amigos cosa que no le fue tan difícil, se sentó al lado de Kise por comodidad.

-Es bueno que ya llegaras Tetsuya.-hablo Akashi luego de los saludos correspondientes.

Asistió mirándoles.-Así que, ¿Me dirán el porqué de esta reunión tan inesperada?.-pregunto con algo de sarcasmo.

Aomine frunció el ceño ante la actitud del menor.-¿Que sucedió Tetsu?.

-Realmente no es algo que quiera hablar ahora.-tomo el menú y pidió un latte de vainilla con tarta de queso, suspiro.-¿Y?.

-Quisimos tener una salida como antes Kurokocchi.-contestó Kise.

-Kise-kun te he dicho que es Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu!.-corrigió levemente molesto.

-Kurokocchi siempre será Kurokocchi.-siguió de forma obstinada.

-Ahg.-se quejó mirando al rubio.-Deja de molestarme.

-No eres divertido.-contestó acercándose al rostro del más bajo con diversión, sus ojos brillaron de malicia.-Kurokocchi.-reto.

Gruño furioso antes de desviar su mirada hacia otro de los integrantes para ignorar al rubio recordando las palabras de su amiga _"Esto será difícil"_ pensó frustrado.

Los demás miraban sorprendidos la interacción de esos dos, Akashi apretó los puños molesto y celoso, no esperaba que los dos empezara a mostrarse mas cercanos que antes, había subestimado al modelo.

-Así que Tetsuya ¿Cómo manejas ya no ser un jugador?.-le pregunto para desviar el tema.

El nombrado parpadeo confundido.-Bueno.-ante aquello todos lo escucharon.-Es divertido, ayudo al entrenador con los ejercicios de los chicos y siempre estoy atento que ellos estén bien y descansados.-sonrió feliz.-Además ellos son muy agradables, es como si fuera un equipo en equilibrio, hay momentos que ellos me dejan jugar un partido con ellos en los entrenamientos cosa que agradezco.-agradeció ante su pedido había llegado, bebió un poco de su latte.-También cuento con más libertad, hago lo que quiero en mi tiempo y no necesito estar pensando en los partidos o estresarme con ello.

-Eso es bueno.-comento Momoi impresionada.

-Por supuesto aunque claro hay muchas visitas inesperadas.-se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Oh? ¿Quiénes? ¿Las fans del idiota de Kise?.-dijo Aomine mirando al rubio que estaba callado.

-No sería de extrañar, siempre tuvimos problemas con ello en Teiko Nanodayo.

-Kisechin eres malo con Kurochin, interrumpir sus entrenamientos.

-¡¿Qué?! No me vengan con eso chicos.-se quejó el rubio.-No son mis fans, son las de Kurokocchi.

-¿Fans de Tetsuya? Completamente inesperado.

-Siendo honestos al principio pensé que eran fans de Kise-kun.-contraatacó ofendido.-Por ello Kise-kun tenía más entrenamiento que los demás y Nii-san lo golpeaba más, cosa que era divertido.

El rubio hizo una mueca recordando aquellos días ya que todos le tiraban la culpa por el grupo de chicas y chicos viendo el entrenamiento y desconcentrándolos a todos, debía admitir que él mismo lo pensaba igual.

-Pero, al final uno de los chicos pregunto y supimos que venían por mí que por Kise-kun.-se removió incómodo.-Fue muy vergonzoso y el equipo no ayudaba mucho que digamos, se divertían a mi costa aunque también eran comprensivos luego de que yo subiera el entrenamiento.

La Kiseki no pudo evitar no reírse un poco por ello, Kasamatsu Tetsuya era un chico que si conoces terminarías amando, ellos habían querido mucho al peli celeste en esos tiempo cuando eran solo ellos, sus miradas dejaron de brillar, si ellos mismos sabían que antes habían sido muy felices a su manera. Kasamatsu les miro curioso ante la forma abrupta de callarse.

-No deberían seguir hundidos en el pasado.-hablo con tranquilidad mientras revolvía su café.-El pasado es eso algo que ya paso, no podemos seguir métodos en un hubiera o en un quizás, hay que aprender de nuestros errores y ser felices con lo que tenemos y apreciar todo lo que se ha logrado.-les sonrió cálidamente.-Son mis amigos, pero fueron también mis antiguos compañeros de equipo, de salida, de risas, de buenos momentos pero hemos madurado y tratamos de corregir un poco las cosas malas del pasado, seamos felices chicos, por favor yo quiero y puedo superar esto, pero quiero que ustedes también lo hagan.

Los demás le miraron con sonrisa que ellos mismos podían dar y comenzaron a conversar de cosas que fueron buenas, hubieron risas y comentarios sobre que pensaron en ese momento, indignación y felicidad cada vez que pasaban las horas, salieron del lugar después de comer tranquilamente, Tetsuya caminaba al lado de Murasakibara escuchando el debate de Midorima con Aomine, sonrió contento sintiendo que nuevamente se sentía conectado con los chicos, sentía la mano de la pelirosa en su brazo, acostumbrado a que Haru hiciera lo mismo no le importó, pero sabía que Momoi estaba enamorado de él, ante aquel pensamiento volvió sobre sus dudas, no comprendía mucho el amor, miro al grandote que comía unas papas, río un poco cuando este al captar su mirada le ofreció de sus papas, aceptó contento y llegaron a su destino, una cancha de baloncesto, negó divertido sabiendo que muy dentro suyo había esperado aquello.

-Bien, porque un partido como loa viejos tiempos.-dijo animado Aomine colgándose de Tetsuya.-¿Que dices compañero?.-miro al menor.

-Porque no, Momoi-san será de árbitro.-propuso.

-Claro y cuidó sus cosas.-dijo animada, sentándose en una banca, los chicos se sacaron algunas ropas para no tener tanta calor al jugar, el moreno había venido preparado sacando un balón, siendo un grupo de tres, el de aun lado estaba confortado por Kasamatsu menor, Aomine y Midorima, el otro estaban Kise, Akashi y Murasakibara.

Se estiraron un poco antes de empezar, esa tarde se llenaron de diversión y emoción, terminando ganando el grupo de Akashi, Tetsuya estaba en el piso jadeando pero contento.

-Mm sí que he perdido el toque.-murmuro mirando el cielo.

-¿Cómo te sientes Kuroko? Nanodayo.-el ojiverde le miraba a un lado también descansando.

-Sinceramente.-trago su saliva.-Jodidamente cansado.-rió un poco.-Midorima-kun es Kasamatsu

El peliverde sonrió un poco.-Como quieras.

Momoi había ido a comprar botellas de agua para todos, entregándole a cada uno. Descansaron un buen rato hablando de cualquier cosa, cuando ya pensaron que era tarde empezaron a despedirse, Akashi y Murasakibara se irían juntos, Aomine acompañaría a Momoi con las compras, antes de que el rubio pudiera ofrecerse a acompañar a su amor su celular comenzó a sonar sabiendo que era su mánager gruño molesto antes de despedirse e irse mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Estuvo grato esto Kasamatsu.-acomodo sus lentes.-Nos vemos en otro momento.-estuvo a punto de irse cuando fue detenido, miro al menor de forma interrogante.

-Midorima-kun ¿Podemos hablar un poco? Realmente necesito un consejo o algo así, por favor.-pidió incómodo.

El peliverde lo considero no obstante notaba lo desesperado que estaba el chico así que con renuncia asistió.

-Vayamos a un lugar más cómodo Nanodayo.-dijo rendido pero muy dentro suyo, tenía curiosidad por ser el quien pidieran hablar.

-Conozco un buen lugar.-sonrió agradecido, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una tienda de ramen, pidieron algo de comer antes de estar nuevamente solos.

-¿De qué me querías hablar?.

-¿Cómo supiste que te gustaba Takao-san?.-preguntó directo al punto haciendo que el contrario se sonrojada por completo.

-¿C...cómo?.

-Eres muy obvio, para mi.-dijo mirándole a los ojos.-Y estoy feliz por ti.

Tales palabras hacían sentir incómodo a Midorima pero suspiro, quería negarse pero le era imposible, el menor tenía razón.

-¿Por qué me estas preguntando esto? Nanodayo.-le dijo después de haber encontrado su voz.

-Bueno...-desvío la mirada sonrojándose un poco.-Haru ayer me dejo con dudas sobre un tema.

-Ya...continúa.-se acomodó serio e incómodo por aquella conversación.

-Ella me dijo que Kise-kun gustaba de mi.-confesó avergonzado.-Pero que Akashi-kun también lo estaría, del mismo modo que sé que Momoi-san le gusto, yo...-miro la mesa pensativo.-Yo no sé qué hacer, ni sé si me gusta alguien en verdad, ni sé si me gusta un chico o una chica, no quiero ilusionar a nadie, yo estoy realmente confundido.

Midorima le escuchaba atento, desconcertado del hilo de pensamientos de la antigua sombra de Teiko, había descubierto el amor que sentía Momoi hacia él ya había sido hora, cosa que no sabía si lamentaba a su amiga por ello o no, Kasamatsu Tetsuya estaba hundido en ello, sabia más o menos lo que Akashi sentía por el menor, aunque Kise siempre había sido obvio con ello.

-¿Midorima-kun me estas escuchando?.

-Si Nanodayo.-frunció el ceño antes de verle a los ojos.-Siendo sincero ¿Por qué contarme a mí?. Sabiendo de que tienes otras personas que puedes hablar de esto.

-Eso es porque sé que no dirás nada a nadie, también porque no me dirás cosas estúpidas, serás todo un tsdundere pero jamás dices algo que no ayude.-le respondió con sinceridad.-Además tu como yo conocemos estas personas más que nadie.

En eso tuvo que estar de acuerdo con el menor, los dos eran reservados y no iban metidos en los problemas de los demás a menos que estuvieran involucrados o fueran incluidos, el ojiverde suspiro.

-Bien, sólo lo que más me sorprende es que estés recién dándote cuenta de estos acontecimientos Kasamatsu.

-¿Eh? Ahora...uhg no me digas que así era antes.-al ver como su amigo asistía gimió indignado.-¿Que haré?.

-Siempre he admirado como continuamente seguías lo que creías correcto y con corazón Nanodayo.-miro al menor.-Creo que la respuesta tienes que dártela tú mismo.

-Pero ¿Cómo? No me gusta alguien, ni se cuál es mi orientación sexual Midorima-kun, ya es algo incómodo sabiendo del tema y me es difícil mirarles a los ojos.

El mayor suspiro mirando su amuleto de la suerte de ese día, un lindo collar de gato.-Eres impredecible Kuroko, eso es lo más agradable de ti. Por el momento lo único que puedo decirte es que no juegues con ellos.-dijo con seriedad.-Tal vez conociendo a Kise te envite a algo.

-Como siempre.-sonrió un poco.-Aunque ya no lo ha hecho cuando estaba molesto con ustedes, respeto mi privacidad.

-Por lo menos no es estúpido, lo hará. Él siempre quiso tu atención.

-Si.-comió un poco.-¿Estaría bien salir con él? Sé que será indirecto con el tema, Akashi-kun por otra parte es muy directo y Momoi-san es muy de ambos.

Se encogió de hombros.-Decidas lo que decidas debes decir la verdad, es mejor ser claros con el tema.

El ojiceleste brillaron un poco.-Gracias Midorima-kun, estoy más tranquilo ahora.

-N...no es nada Nanodayo.-tartamudeo un poco desviando la mirada.

-Y ¿Takao-san? Jamás espere que te enamoradas de una versión de Kise-kun.

Gruño molesto.-Es mejor que Kise, Kise es fastidioso...

Noto el tono de voz pero le dejo pasar.-Oye Midorima-kun sabes puedes contar conmigo para lo que deseas.-le dijo son sinceridad.

El más alto le miro antes de asistir sabiendo que era verdad, cambiaron de tema sobre sus escuelas y el futuro partido que tendrían de forma amistosa, Tetsuya le dijo como había comenzado a entrar en el mundo de la música, cuando el tiempo paso, decidieron irse a sus casas, se despidieron de forma cortes antes de elegir sus caminos, el Kasamatsu menor iba profundamente en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que era seguido por una cabellera rubia, se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro pero suspiro al escuchar la voz conocida de Kise.

-No vuelvas ha hacer eso.-le pidió molesto.

El contrario rio un poco.-Claro, lo prometo Kurokocchi.-le sonrió.-¿Puedo acompañarte?

Tetsuya se sonrojo un poco antes de asistir, no podía no seguir el consejo de Midorima, quizás darle una oportunidad al escandaloso del rubio, iban camino hacia su casa en un silencio tranquilo.

-¿No deberías estar ya en tu casa Kise-kun?.-pregunto extrañado.

-Mi manager quería verme, pero ya todo esta arreglado y eso iba pero vi tu cabellera y preferí arriesgarme, pensé que me dirías que no, pero me alegra que dijeras que si.-le dijo animado.-¿Con quién estabas? Ya es tarde y yo pensé que todos ya se habían ido.

-Nada, solo necesitaba hablarle a Midorima-kun en algo sin mucho importancia, le pedí si podíamos tener un partido amistoso, cosa que le gustaba, hace rato quiero probar mis esfuerzo para ustedes sobre otro equipo fuerte.-explico, sin querer relevar la verdad de las cosas.

Kise le miro curioso y serio, alzo una de sus cejas sin creerle mucho, pero hasta él sabía que no era bueno meterse en la vida privada del chico y más ahora que era un hermano menor de Yukio, estaba sorprendido que su capitán tomara rápidamente cariño en el menor, estaba feliz por la felicidad de su amigo, y amor platónico, con cuidado se apegó un poco mas al chico.

-Kise-kun, serias sincero conmigo.-hablo el peli celeste teniendo un pequeño si del contrario.-¿Yo te gusto?.-pregunto directamente sonrojado.

Ryuota se sintió avergonzado pero le tomo de los hombros para verlo a los ojos, con toda la seriedad y sinceridad le confeso sus sentimiento.-Si, me gustas Kurokocchi, cuando más te conocía en Teiko me sentía más y más observándote, los pequeños gestos que hacías cuando ganábamos un partido o las salidas que yo debía pagar.-le sonrió llevando una de sus manos hacia la mejilla del contrario para acariciarla lentamente.-¿Qué sientes tú por mí?

Tetsuya más y más su rostro se volvía rojo.-Seré sincero Kise-kun.-levanto un poco la mirada.-No lo se.-vio la expresión del rubio.-No puedo mentirte y decir que me gustas, porque no lo sé, estoy confundido, ni siquiera si me gusta un chico o una chica, no puedo engañarte y no me puedo engañar a mi miso, no quiero lastimarte e ilusionarte.-sonrio un poco avergonzado.-Espero que puedas ayudarme a decidir, podríamos quizás tratar.-hablo con duda.-Pero si descubro mis sentimientos, espero que lo respetes…

-No me esperaba mas que eso Kurokocchi.-le dijo emocionado, le beso en la frente sorprendiendo al menor.-Puedo ser comprensible en ello, creo que pongo una carga en ti, pero podeos hacerlo lento, conocernos, salir a citas y si sientes algo por mi, por favor dímelo, gracias por tratar de darme una oportunidad.-le abrazo, sintiendo como los pequeños brazos del peli celeste le rodeaban con vacilación.-Bien, es mejor ir a tu casa, Kasamatsu-senpai debe estar colgando de las paredes.

El de ojos color cielo rio sabiendo que podría ser asi, iban ahora con una atmosfera extraña a su lado, Tetsuya esperaba no arrepentirse con todo esto, se tomaron su tiempo, el menor le pregunto cómo iba con su carrera de modelaje, el otro le preguntaba sobre la banda con sus amigos, eran preguntas que ya sabían pero no querían volver el silencio incomodo, al legar a la casa del mánager de Kaijo, el rubio se despidió con vacilación antes de irse a su casa, Tetsuya lo miro alejarse para luego entrar a casa.

-Ya llegue.-hablo cerrando la puerta, encontrándose con su hermanastro.-Nii-san

-¿No que no ibas a demorar?.-pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Le sonrió divertido.-¿Así estaré yo cuando tengas novia nii-san?.-le miro sonrojarse.

-Tetsuya.-se quejó, llevando su brazo a os hombros del menor.-Sabes que eso es difícil.

-Vamos nii-san.-le abrazo.-Eres una persona grandiosa, encontrarías a alguien cuando llegue el momento, pero que sea linda ¿sí?.

-Eres imposible.-le sonrió un poco avergonzado.-¿Pero cómo te fue?

Se encogió de hombros sentándose en el sofá con su hermano.-No tan mal, jugamos un poco, debo confesar que perdí el toque.-se acurruco un poco.-Pero también fue como estar más cómodo con todo esto, mm.-sintió como el mayor le acariciaba sus cabellos.-Por cierto, sabes si la terraza de la escuela ser acomodo para tocar.

-¿Qué planeas diablillo?.

-Si te lo dijera ya no sería sorpresa nii-san, pero hemos planeado algo con los chicos, me alegro tanto de venir aquí.-le miro a los ojos feliz..-Te quiero nii-san.

Yukio le miro enternecido, le abrazo.-Yo también te quiero hermanito.

Pronto el hijo mayor de la familia Kasamatsu ayudaría a su querido hermano con tres personas que estaban interesadas en él y mostraría los celos de hermano, mientras que Tetsuya pensaba en la letra de la canción de su amiga, le gustaba como iba su vida, se sentía con más libertades, esperaba que nada rompiera esa felicidad, pensó en lo dicho con Kise, no sabía que pasaría con aquello pero esperaba no perder la amistad del rubio. El amor era confuso.


End file.
